Little Angel For Me
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Apa yang Aizen dan Senna rencanakan? Apakah Rukia akan baik-baik saja? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : Meet You My Angel

Summary : Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat pertengahan musim gugur. Di tengah dinginnya bulan itu, keluarga Ichigo sedang menderita. Saat itulah, dia muncul. Malaikat kecil penyelamat mereka.

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Kubo Taito-sensei dan Kokoro no Tamago milik Buono

**Chapter 1 : Meet You My Angel**

"Ibu, aku lapar." Seru seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat.

"Sabar, ya, Yuzu-chan. Ayah sedang mencari makanan. Nanti ayah pasti kembali dengan membawa makanan." Kata seorang wanita kepada putrinya yang bernama Yuzu.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali Yuzu. Memangnya kau tidak bisa tahan sebentar saja?" tanya gadis kecil lain yg berambut hitam dengan nada agak ketus.

"Aku bisa, kok!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar. Coba lihat kakak kalian, ia begitu tenang, kan. Kalian harus meniru sikapnya." Lerai ibu mereka.

"Ibu, Ichi-nii itu diam karena dia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara." Komentar gaids berambut hitam tadi.

"Diam kau Karin!" bentak kakak mereka yang di panggil Ichi-nii.

"Haah… Ibu jadi pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar terus." Keluh Ibu mereka.

"Kalau ibu pusing, sebaiknya ibu istirahat saja." Kata Ichi-nii.

"Tidak apa, kok, Ichigo. Ibu cuma sedikit lelah saja. Ibu tidak boleh istirahat, padahal ayah kalian sedang berusaha mencari makan untuk kita semua."

"Pria tua itu lama banget, sih!" gerutu Karin.

"Karin-chan! Kau tidak boleh memangil ayah seperti itu!" Yuzu mengomeli Karin.

"Iya, iya…"

XXxxXX

Mungkin para readers bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarga Kurosaki yang biasanya bersemangat dan ramai ini. Biar saya Ai jelaskan.

Kepala keluarga Kurosaki, Isshin, adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota Karakura. Suatu hari, Isshin di pecat karena dia dituduh telah melakukan korupsi. Disaat mereka sedang kebingungan, ada seseorang yang membakar rumah mereka. Harta benda milik mereka habis terbakar. Tidak ada yang tersisa sama sekali. Mereka memiliki sanak saudara, tapi tempat tingal saudara mereka sangat jauh. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka terpaksa pergi mengembara (baca : tinggal di jalanan) di kota Tokyo, karena kota itu sangat besar, jadi Isshin berpikir kalau dia bisa mencari pekerjaan disana.

Dan saat ini, keluarga itu sedang berada di pinggir trotoar pejalan kaki, sedang duduk santai, menunggu kembalinya sang ayah dari perjalanannya mencari makanan.

Nah, sudah jelas, kan? Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke cerita!

XXxxXX

Saat keluarga yang selalu ramai itu menjadi tenang, tidak ada yang bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang bicara dengan suara yang sangat keras dari tengah jalan.

1 keluarga itu mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah tv raksaksa (Ai ga tahu namanya apa) yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah acara. Suara sang pembawa acara yang sedang becuap-cuap ria dengan tamu specialnya yang duduk di sofa cokelat dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Pertama kali Ichigo melihat gadis itu, kesan pertama yang muncul di otaknya adalah…

Kecil

Ya, kecil banget gadis itu. Gadis kecil tapi manis itu memiliki rambut hita legam dan mata berwarna violet yang sangat indah. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya pendek sebahu, dengan poni jatuh di antara kedua matanya. Gadis itu memakai dress tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut berwarna biru muda dan memiliki renda-renda kecil di ujung bawah dan sekitar bahu. Rambutnya dipasangi pita kecil berwarna putih dengan sisa pita yang cukup panjang dibiarkan terjatuh.

"Terima kasih kasih karena hari ini anda sudah bersedia untuk hadir di acara ini, Kuchiki-san!" ujar sang pembawa acara itu dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"Tidak masalah, kok. Aulah yang harus berterima kasih karena anda sudah mengundangku." Sahut gadis yang di panggil Kuchiki-san itu.

"Sebagai penutup, bersediakah anda menyanyikan satu lagu untuk para penonton?"tanya pembawa acara itu.

"Baiklah, boleh saja. Mau lagu apa?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau 'Kokoro no Tamago'? "

"Oke."

"Nah, para hadirin sekalian! Kini akan kita saksikan penampilan dari penyanyi favorit kita! Kuchiki Rukia dengan lagu 'Kokoro no Tamago'!"

Pembawa acara itu segera keluar dari panggung dan Rukia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju tengah panggung.

Terdengar suara alunan lagu, dan saat itu jugalah Rukia mulai bernyanyi.

HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU

DORUU DOROO DOROUN

CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU

Ippaiarumon

HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU

DORUU DOROO DOROUN

CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU

Naritai atashi

KUURUde tsuyokute kakkoii iketeruto iwareteitemo

Hontowa sonnademo naishi futsuuni onnanoko damon

PURESSHAA nanka hanenokete sunaoni naritaindakedona

KYARA jyanaitoka iwaretatte atashino kokoro ANROKKU!

Naritai youni nareba iijyan shugo KYARAga tsuiteruyo

Yaritai youni yareba iijyan zenzen OKKEE dashi

Naritai youni nareba iijyan hitotsudakejya tsumannai

Yaritai youni yareba iijyan nandatte dekiruyo

Semua penonton yang mendengar nyanyian Rukia hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan keindahan suaranya dan alunan musik yang ceria. Semuanya terbawa suasana dan tidak ada yang bisa melewatkan penampilan Rukia.

Ichigo serta keluarganya yang saat itu sedang menyaksikan acara itu dari jalan pun terkagum-kagum dengan nyanyian gadis kecil itu. Yuzu berteriak-teriak penuh kekaguman, Masaki tersenyum melihat penampilan Rukia, Karin menatap Rukia dengan pandangan yang menidolakan, dan Ichigo….

Ichigo memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan penuh kekakugam dan takjub. Tubuh sekecil itu tetapi mempunyai kekuatan untuk bernyanyi seindah itu dan menari dengan penuh semangat. Wajah Rukia saat bernyanyi memancarkan keceriaan, sesuai dengan lagu yang di nyanyikannya.

Daredemo dokokade negatteru chigau jibunni naritaito

Dakara senobiwo shitemitari hekondarimo surundayone

Kokorono nakaniaru tamago minna motteru hazudakara

MARUmo BATSUmo tsukesasenai NEGATIBU HAATO ni ROKKU ON!

Ikitai youni ikeba iijyan shinpai shinakuteii

Tamaniwa sukoshi saborya iijyan ganbari suginaide

Ikitai youni ikeba iijyan otonaniwa wakannai

Shinjiru michiwo ikeba iijyan machigattatteii

Naritai youni nareba iijyan shugo KYARAga tsuiteruyo

Yaritai youni yareba iijyan zenzen OKKEE dashi

Naritai youni nareba iijyan hitotsudakejya tsumannai

Yaritai youni yareba iijyan nandatte dekiruyo

Kitto

HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU

DORUU DOROO DOROUN

CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU

Ippaiarumon

HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU

DORUU DOROO DOROUN

CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU

Naritai atashi

Rukia berhenti bernyanyi, tanda bahwa lagunya sudah habis. Begitu juga dengan suara musik yang tadi mengiringi nyanyian Rukia. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari studio. Begitu juga dengan para penonton yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya di jalan tempat Ichigo dan keluarganya berada. Semuanya bertepuk tangan memberikan sorakan pujian pada Rukia, meskipun orangnya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Di studio, Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu dia kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi.

Sang pembawa acara muncul lagi dan mengambil alih acaranya.

"Itulah penampilan penyanyi kesayangan kita. Benar-benar lagu yang sangat ceria, ya. Saya jadi ikut bersemangat juga. Tapi sayangnya acara kita sudah selesai. Sudah tiba waktunya bagi kita untuk berpisah. Kuchiki-san, sekali lagi terima kasih atas kehadirannya dan penampilan yang mengagumkan barusan. Kalau begitu, saya Kobayakawa Midori, mohon undur diri dari hadapan anda. Sampai berjumpa lagi sabtu depan. Bye bye!"

Acara live itu telah berakhir. Para penonton yang sempat berhenti di jalan untuk menyaksikan penampilan Rukia, kini melanjutkan aktivitas mereka lagi.

"Tadi itu luar biasa, ya. Kuchiki-san sangat hebat!" decak kagum Yuzu.

"Iya. Ibi tidak menyangka akan ada penyanyi seperti itu. Apalagi dia terlihat masih sangat muda." Sambung Masaki.

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku acungkan 4 jempol untuknya." Celetuk Karin menyelip pembicaraan Ibu dan adiknya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Onii-chan?" Yuzu bertanya pada kakak laki-lakinya yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo masih memandangi layer raksaksa itu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan takjub, seperti melihat seorang bidadari atau malaikat.

Karin ikut memandangi kakaknya yang bersikap aneh itu dan mengusilinya.

"Kuchiki-san cantik bagaikan malaikat kecil, ya."

Ichigo yang merasa disindir Karin membuang mukanya ke samping agar Ibu dan kedua adiknya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang blushing.

Tidak lama kemudian, Isshin, sang ayah, muncul sambil berjalan lunglai ke tempat keluarganya beristirahat.

"Ayah, kau sudah kembali." Sapa Masaki lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ayah! Mana makanannya? Aku sudah lapar." Tanya Yuzu penuh antusias.

"Maafkan ayah. Ayah tidak bisa membawakan makanan untuk kalian." Jawab Isshin tidak semangat.

"Tidak ada? Tapi aku lapar…" keluh Yuzu.

"Sudahlah, Yuzu, mau bagaimana lagi. Setidaknya ayah sudah berusaha, kan."omel Karin.

"Tapi kan…"

"Yuzu-chan, kau tidak boleh begitu. Ayah juga pasti lapar. Kita semua sama. Jadi tidak perlu mengeluh. Kalau kita bersabar, pasti nanti akan ada yang membantu kita.

"Baiklah…"

Setelah itu, keluarga Kurosaki hanya diam dalam keramaian dan terangnya kota Tokyo I malam hari. Semuanya merasa lapar karena belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Wajah Yuzu terlihat sangat kusut karena lapar. Wajah Karin terlihat seperti sedang marah, masih merutuki orang yang memfitnah ayahnya, Masaki duduk tenang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, Isshin diam memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan keluarganya dari penderitaan, dan Ichigo hanya melamun memikirkan gadis penyanyi tadi.

Saat semua sedang berada di dunia masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja Masaki yang sedang duduk tenang terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Sisa keluarga Kurosaki menoleh ke arah Masaki dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ishin segera merangkul pundak Masaki dan memeriksa istri tercintanya itu.

"Ibu! Ibu kenapa, ayah?" isak Yuzu mulai menangis.

"Ibu pingsan, nak. Sepertinya Ibu sakit. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Jelas Isshin dengan suara panic.

"Tapi kita tidak punya uang. Apa pihak rumah sakit mau menerima kita?" tanya Ichigo.

"Setidaknya kita harus coba dulu."

"Sekalipun di izinkan, bagaimana cara kita untuk membayar ?" tanya Karin.

"Bagaimana, ya…."

Semuanya mulai panic dengan kondisi Masaki yang semakin parah.

Disaat sedang memikirkan cara untuk menolong ibu mereka, datang seorang gadis kecil di hadapan mereka. Gadis itu memakai topi dan kacamata hitam.

"Maaf, apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

Isshin menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan bertanya, "kamu siapa?"

"Saya…. Hanya orang yang sedang lewat, kok. Daripada itu, sepertinya istri anda sakit?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Kami tidak punya uang untuk membayar."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu…. Panjang ceritanya. Yang pasti, keaaan kami saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk ke rumah sakit. Pagi ini saja kami tidak makan." Jelas Isshin.

"Hmm.. begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, biar saya antar kalian ke rumah sakit." Ajak gadis itu.

"Heehh?" Isshin sangat terkejut dengan tawaran gadis itu.

Gadis itu bangun dari tempatnya berjongkok dan brjalan menuju pinggir jalan raya untuk memanggil taksi. Saat sudah mendapat dua taksi, gadis itu memanggil Isshin.

"Kenapa masih diam? Ayo cepat naik!" perintahnya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi,gadis itu segea menaiki taksi yang di depan. Isshin menggendong tubuh Masaki dan masuk ke taksi yang sama dengan Gadis itu. Begitu juga Ichigo. Karin dan Yuzu naik ke taksi yang ada di belakang.

Taksi itu pun segera melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit Tokyo.

Awalnya Isshin menolak untuk ke rumah sakit Tokyo karena di sana pastilah sangat mahal, tapi gadis itu tetap bersikeras untuk kesana karena rumah sakit itu yang paling dekat.

XXxxXX

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, ada beberapa suster dan 1 dokter yang mendorong blangkar untuk membawa Masaki ke UGD. Ishin keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Masaki ke atas blangkar. Setelah selesai, para suster segera membawa Masaki ke dalam, di ikuti dengan keluarga Kurosaki dan gadis itu di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD, satu suster melarang mereka untuk masuk ke dalam, dan menunggu di luar. Keluarga Kurosaki dan gadis itu menuruti perintah suster itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

XXxxXX

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Akhirnya satu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan menemui Isshin untuk menjelaskan keadaan Masaki.

"Keadaannya tubuhnya sangat lemah karena kekurangan gizi. Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga anda? Kenapa istri anda bisa kekurangan gizi?" jelas dokter itu sambil bertanya.

"Ada masalah yang membuat kami kesulitan untuk makan."

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, kami akan bawa istri anda ke kamarnya. Beliau harus rawat-inap disini selama beberapa hari sampai kondisi gizinya sudah kembail seperti semula."

"Rawat-inap? Tapi saya belum membayar biayanya?" tanya Isshin kebingungan.

"Lho? Tapi di berkas ini sudah tertulis kalau biaya administrasi rumah sakit sudah lunas semuanya, kok."

"Apa tidak salah? Saya belum membayarnya. Atas nama siapa biaya itu di bayar?"

Dokter itu membaca berkas-berkas administrasi dan terkejut membaca nama orang yang telah membayar biaya pengobatan Masaki, "atas nama….hmm…Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki?"

"Kuchiki—"

"Rukia?"

"Berarti, gadis yang tadi menolong kita itu adalah…." Kata Isshin terbata-bata.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Sebuah suara muncul di belakang mereka. Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati orang yang telah menolong mereka sedang berjalan ke tempat mereka.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda Kuchiki Rukia-san?" Isshin bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ya, saya Rukia." Gadis itu menjawab sambil melepas topi dan kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

Ichigo terkejut setengah mati. Saat ini, dihadapannya, begitu dekat, berdiri gadis yang tadi sangat di kaguminya. Ditatap mata violet itu dan dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yuzu sangat kaget dengan kenyataan itu, dan Karin hanya bisa diam seribu kata.

Isshin dan dokter itu juga diam tanpa kata. Bisa bertemu dengan artis terkenal sangatlah tidak terbayangkan oleh mereka.

"Maaf, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Rukia bertanya, kebingungan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Setelah kembali dari shock, Isshin segera menjawab, " oh, ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kami baik-baik saja. Cuma agak kaget. Tapi Kuchiki-san, apa benar tidak apa kalau anda yang membayar? Saya jadi merasa tidak enak. Kita kan baru bertemu hari ini."

"Tidak masalah, kok. Saya yang ingin membantu kalian. Jadi anda tidak perlu memikirkan masalah tidak enak hati hanya karena baru bertemu. Apakah untuk saling menolong diperlukan alasan?"

"Tidak, sih, tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang istri anda sudah bisa di obati. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Akagi-sensei. Apa kami boleh menjenguk Kurosaki-san?" tanya Rukia kepada dokter yang bernama Akagi itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya, karena beliau buth banyak istirahat."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

XXxxXX

~Di kamar tempat Masaki di rawat~

Masaki sudah sadarkan diri. Saat ini, mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Rukia. Yah… bisa dibilang yang paling banyak bicara itu adalah Yuzu.

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Sekarang kami tidak punya tempat tinggal. Rumah kami terbakar dan semua barang brharga kami hangus di makan api. Karena itulah kami tidak bisa makan." Jelas Yuzu.

"Kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal, ya…. Kalau begitu.. kalian mau tidak kalau tinggal di rumahku?"

"APA?" semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki (kecuali Masaki) berteriak kaget dengan tawaran Rukia.

"Rumahku cukup untuk kalian, kok. Lagipula aku tinggal sendiri, jadi aku boleh mengajak siapapun tinggal bersamaku."

"Kami tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu, Kuchiki-san. Kami sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Ujar Masaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, kaku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku senang kalau ada yang menemaniku di rumah."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi-an. Setelah Masaki-san keluar dari rumah sakit, kalian akan ikut denganku. Oya, satu hal lagi. Bia tidak kalian memanggilku Rukia saja? Aku kurang suka dipanggil Kuchiki-san." Pinta Rukia.

Entah kenapa muncul sedikit ekspresi sedih di wajah Rukia, namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu selain Ichigo.

"Rukia-san…"

"Tidak usah pakai –san."

"Kalau aku panggil Rukia-nee, boleh tidak?" tanya Yuzu dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Kalau begitu Rukia-nee panggil aku Yuzu-chan, ya!"

"Iya, iya…"

"OOOHHH SENANGNYA! Aku mendapat putri ketiga! Daddy panggil Rukia-chan, ya!"

"Hahaha dengan senang hati." Sahut Rukia sambil sweatdrop melihat sikap Isshin.

"Aku panggil Rukia aja, ya."

Semua mata melirik ke arah Ichigo. Mereka (kecuali Rukia) sangat shock melihat wajah Ichigo yang memiliki sedikit rona merah. Baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berblushing. Hal ini tentunya merupaka moment paling langka di dunia Kurosaki.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Sahut Rukia sambil menunduk malu, karena baru pertama kali sejak sekian lama, ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil selain keluarganya dan teman kecilnya.

'_Aku mendapatkan sesuatu untuk menertawakannya…_' pikir Karin dan Isshin sambil tersenyum licik.

**~Chapter 1, End~**

Selesai! Fh payah..fic yang lain aja lum selesai….malah dah bikin fic baru. Ai mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bwat para readers yang membaca fic "Love in High School", "Secret Admirer" , dan "My Homeroom Teacher is My Forbidden Love", karena Ai akan makan waktu lama untuk melanjutkan fic itu.

Untuk para readers yang telah R&R oneshot Ai yang berjudul "Goodbye My Best Friend", Ai ucapkan Hontou ni Arigatou…..

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Kurochi agitohana**

**Ephi-chan**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Kick The Ball**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Zheone Quin**

**Zie-raInc0ol**

**Sorayuki Nichan**

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**Eternal Secret Ars**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Ruki Yagami**

**avia chibi-chan**

**Narukura**

Ai mohon maaf karena Ai ga bisa balas review . Chaper ini juga klo ada typo, Ai minta maaf…. Special thanx bwat **Narukura. **Ade! Akhirnya dikau review juga! *ngelap air mata karena terharu*

Halah…lebay banget, sih.

Saksikan episode selanjutnya!

Next Chappy :

"Isshin-san… siapa yang memfitnah anda?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Dia—"

"Aku benci dia! Dia telah merebut kebahagiaan dariku! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanya!"

"Mungkin aku telah—"

Itu .. Ai kasih kisi-kisi chapter selanjutnya…*mang ulangan*

Yah..dari pada cuap-cuap ga jelas, mendingan kita…..

**\/**

**~Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Life

Summary : Rukia mengajak keluarga Kurosaki untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Seperti apa kehidupan baru keluarga itu? Kenapa Rukia bisa sendirian di rumah yang mewah bagaikan istana itu?

Disclaimer : Bleach selalu milik Kubo Taito-sensei. Sound of Destiny milik Mizuki Nana

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo, Au, abal-abal

A/N : di fic ini, umur semua tokohnya sama kaya yang di anime aslinya (kecuali Rukia, dia 15 tahun. Kan di anime asli, dia sekitar 150 tahun. Wkwkwkwk tua amat, ya *di bankai Rukia*), makacih bwat **Kurochi agitohana** yang sudah menanyakannya ^^. Dan 1 hal lagi, Ai lupa mengucapkan hontou ni arigatou bwat Ephi-chan, karena judul fic ini berasal dari idenya Ephi-chan ^^

XXxxXX

**Chapter 2 : New life**

Sejak pertemuan pertama Rukia dengan Kurosaki's, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dan pulang kerja, Rukia selalu datang ke rumah sakit menjenguk Masaki dengan membawakan makanan atau buah-buahan. Awalnya Kurosaki's menolak pemberian Rukia itu, tapi Rukia tetap memaksa. Walaupun Rukia membawakan makanan itu bukan bermaksud merendahkan, tapi tetap saja mereka merasa tidak enak.

1 minggu telah berlalu. Sudah saatnya Masaki keluar dari rumah sakit. Jam 1 siang, Rukia menjemput keluarga Kurosaki dengan mobil pribadinya. Sebuah mobil yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan limousine (Ai ga tahu nama-nama mobil) berwarna hitam legam yang sangat mewah. Kurosaki's sangat terkejut melihat mobil yang menjemput mereka. Memang mereka tahu kalau Rukia itu seorang penyanyi yang terkenal, tapi tidak terpikirkan kalau Rukia akan sangat sekaya raya itu. Apalagi setelah melihat Rumahnya. Dimata Kurosaki's, rumah Rukia bukanlah rumah, melainkan istana.

Saat baru melangkahkan 1 kaki masuk ke dalam rumah (baca : istana) Rukia, mereka sudah di sambut oleh 2 baris pelayan wanita dan pria. Para pelayan itu menyambut Rukia seperti biasa, " Okaerinasai, Rukia-sama. Youkoso, Kurosaki-sama."

"Terima kasih. Tolong antar mereka dan bawakan barang-barang mereka ke kamar masing-masing." Perintah Rukia kepada pelayan-pelayannya.

"Hai, Oujo-sama." Sahut semua pelayan berbarengan.

"Mereka akan mengantar kalian ke kamar yang akan kalian tempati. Ikuti saja mereka. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Nanti kalian makan duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa makan besama kalian. Aku permisi dulu." jelas Rukia sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sepertinya Rukia-chan sibuk sekali, ya." Kata Isshin.

"Hime-sama memang sangat sibuk. Selain tugas sekolah, Hime-sama juga memiliki jadwal syuting yang sangat padat dan sering menginap di tempat kerjanya. Karena itulah, anda jangan heran kalau Hime-sama tidak ada di rumah." Salah satu dari pelayan Rukia menjelaskan kesibukan Rukia sambil membawa barang-barang milik Kurosaki's ke kamar.

"Nah, ini kamar anda, Isshin-sama , Masaki-sama. Kamar yang itu untuk Karin-sama dan Yuzu-sama. Lalu kamar yang di sana adalah kamar untuk anda, Ichigo-sama." Tunjuk pelayan yang tadi ke arah kamar yang akan di tempati Kurosaki's.

"Arigatou, ehm…"

"Yumi desu. Nama saya Akagi Yumi."

"Arigatou, Yumi-san."

"Dou itashimashite. Ini merupakan kewajiban saya. Kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu, panggil saja kami melalui interphone yang ada di samping meja kamar anda. Salah satu dari kami akan segera datang membantu anda." Jelas Yumi.

"Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan." Masaki berterima kasih pada Yumi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Yumi dan para pelayan yang lain pergi meninggalkan para Kurosaki's. setelah di antar ke kamar masing-masing, mereka segera merapikan barang-barang mereka.

XXxxXX

Malam telah tiba. Semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menonton acara favourit mereka. Di saat sedang asyik menonton, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan beberapa pelayan menuju ke sana. Tidak lama setelah itu, muncullah Rukia dari arah ruang depan.

"Rukia-chan, kamu baru pulang?" tanya Masaki dari sofa.

"Ya, begitulah. Hari ini aku mempunyai jadwal syuting yang cukup banyak. jadi baru bisa pulang sekarang."

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam 10. Apa kamu tidak lelah? Bekerja sampai malam begini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, lho." Kata Isshin dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pulang malam. Jadi tidak masalah. Oh, aku sampai lupa. Oji-sama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa tidak anda ikut ke ruanganku?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah yang cukup serius.

"Ya, boleh saja. Kalian, sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Segera ke kamar dan tidurlah yang nyenyak" perintah Isshin kepada keluarganya.

"Hai…" sahut Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

Ichigo, Masaki, Karin dan Yuzu segera menuju kamar mereka, sedangkan Isshin mengikuti Rukia di belakang. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, Rukia mempersilahkan Isshin untuk masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Yumi, tolong buatkan kopi untuk Isshin-san dan susu cokelat dingin untukku."

"Hai, Ohime-sama."

Yumi keluar dari ruang kerja Rukia dan berjalan menuju dapur. Rukia dan Isshin yang berada di dalam ruangan itu segera memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Rukia-chan?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui suatu hal."

"Dan hal itu adalah?"

"Isshin-san… siapa yang memfitnah anda?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Dia… kenapa kamu ingin tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Seperti apa orang yang tega membuat hidup keluarga anda jadi seperti ini."

"Aku beritahu pun belum tentu kamu mengenalnya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kok."

"Orang itu bernama…. Aizen Sousuke."

"Aizen— Sousuke?"

"Iya. Dia juga seorang dokter, sama sepertiku. Saat kami para dokter sedang mengadakan rapat, dia mengatakan kalau aku telah mengkorupsi uang pihak Rumah Sakit. Karena dia dikenal sebagai dokter yang sangat ramah dan baik hati, serta tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan, jadi semua orang percaya padanya. Aku pun di pecat. Dan malam harinya, saat kami sedang tidur, Yuzu yang sedang ke kamar mandi mencium bau asap. Entah dari mana api muncul dan membakar rumah kami. Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira sebagian besar masalah kami."

Rukia yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita dari Isshin hanya diam tidak bicara sedikitpun. Bahkan setelah Isshin selesai bercerita, dia masih diam seribu kata.

"Rukia-chan. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir a—"

Tok Tok

Belum sempat Isshin bertanya, pintu ruang kerja Rukia di ketuk oleh Yumi yang membawakan pesanan Rukia.

"Hime-sama, ini pesanan anda." Yumi membawa nampan berisi kopi dan susu ke meja dan meletakkannya perlahan agar tidak tumpah.

"Arigatou, Yumi." Kata Rukia pelan.

"Arigatou, na, Yumi-chan." Isshin memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Saya permisi."

Rukia dan Ishin mengambil cangkir berisi minuman itu dan meminum sedikit pesanan mereka. Suasana di ruangan itu sangat hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya Rukia membuka mulutnya.

"Oji-sama. Bagaimana dengan sekolah Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Itu.. mereka berhenti sekolah. Bagaimana kami bisa membiayai sekolah mereka di saat kehidupan kami seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membiayai sekolah mereka disini. Besok aku akan mengurus semua administrasi dan surat-surat yang diperlukan untuk kepindahan mereka ke sekolah di kota ini. Karin dan Yuzu akan masuk ke Sakakino Elementary School dan Ichigo akan satu sekolah denganku di Sakakino High School. Umur Ichigo 15 tahun juga, kan? Berarti dia bisa satu kelas denganku."

"Satu kelas? Bagaimana bisa kamu membuat Ichigo satu kelas denganmu?" Isshin sangat kebingungan mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis kecil bisa mengatur kelas mana yang akan menjadi kelasnya Ichigo? Begitulah pikir Isshin.

"Itu hal mudah. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Kata Rukia pada Isshin dengan senyumnya yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Yah..kalau memang itu maumu, Rukia-chan…..oya, bagamana dengan kami?"

"Apanya?"

"Masa kami tinggal gratis disini? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan kalian tinggal gratis. Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" tanya balik Rukia dengan sangat polosnya.

"Kami jadi merasa tidak enak. Sudah di bayari biaya rumah sakit, di izinkan tinggal di istana juga. Kami bukan orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun atau berterima kasih, Rukia-chan."

"Hmm masalah ini aku sudah ada rencana."

"Rencana?"

"Yup. Oji-sama lihat saja nanti." Rukia memberikan senyum terbaiknya, senyuman yang menandakan kalau dia punya suatu rencana.

"Hahaha baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sudah malam, kamu pasti lelah, kan. Tidurlah. Oyasumi, Rukia-chan." Ujar Isshin sambil beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Hai. Oyasumi, Oji-sama. Jangan lupa beri tahu anak-anakmu tentang sekolah mereka."

"Oke, oke."

Isshin pun berlalu. Setelah isshin menutup pintu kamar Rukia, senyuman Rukia memudar. Yang sekarang ada di wajahnya bukanlah senyuman, melainkan raut wajah yang penuh kebencian, dendam, amarah.

"Di Karakura, ya…." Gumam ukia pelan sambil memegang gelas yang berisi susu cokelatnya.

Tidak lama setelah berpikir sejenak, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor lalu mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo. Yoruichi-dono. Ini aku."

"_Owh, Rukia-chan! Ada apa?"_

"Ada hal yang harus aku beritahu padamu."

"_Apa itu?"_

"Aku tahu dimana orang itu berada."

"_Benarkah! Dimana?"_

"Rumah sakit kota Karakura."

XXxxXX

Esok paginya, suasana di rumah – Istana – Rukia menjadi sangat ramai dengan suara Yuzu. Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Kyaaa! Aku tidak sabar ingin sekolah lagi!" teriak Yuzu penuh semangat.

"Tenanglah Yuzu. Kau teriak-teriak seperti itu seakan-akan kau tidak pernah sekolah." Komentar kembarannya Yuzu, Karin, dari sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Memangnya kau tidak bersemangat, Karin-chan?"

"Biasa saja"

"Karin-chan payah!" kata Yuzu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja."

"Ohayouuuu girls!" entah dari mana, Isshin muncul dengan kecepatan kilat ke depan Karin.

"Ekh…. Jangan dekat-dekat tua bangka!" bentak Karin sambil memberikan tinju selamat pagi untuk ayahnya.

Alhasil, Isshin terpental ke dinding sebelah televise, mengagetkan salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan TV itu.

"Kyaa!"

"Oh, anakku! Kenapa kau kejam sekali pada ayahmu ini!" Isshin memulai tangisan palsunya.

"Anu….. Isshin-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" pelayan yang tadi menegur Isshin yang masih menangis meraung-raung.

"Of Course! Hanya pukulan seperti itu sih bukan apa-apa bagiku!" Isshin langsung bangkit berdiri dengan tegak dengan membusungkan dadanya ke depan, layaknya seorang tentara.

"Tadi itu tinju! Bukan pukulan!" teriak Karin dari tempatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Masaki turun dari tangga lantai dua dan menghampiri keluarganya.

"Aduh, aduh, pagi begini sudah ribut. Tidak enak kan kalau di dengar Rukia-chan."

"Tidak apa kok, Oba-sama. Aku malah lebih suka ramai begini dari pada sepi." Sahut Rukia dari lantai dua.

"Aaahh! Rukia-chan memang hebat!" teriak Isshin sambil berusaha memeluk Rukia.

BUAKKK

"Jangan sentuh Rukia!" Ichigo muncul dari belakang Rukia dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Isshin.

"OOHHH tidak! Kenapa semua anakku begitu kejam!"

"Miwa. Bisa tolong nyalakan tv. Ada berita yang ingin aku lihat." Pinta Rukia kepada Miwa, pelayan yang tadi sedang membersihkan tv.

"Hai, Rukia-sama."

Miwa segera menyalakan TV dan mencari-cari saluran yang sedang menyiarkan berita pagi. Setelah berhasil ditemukan, volume TV pun di perbesar agar bisa Rukia dengar (karena saat itu Rukia masih ada di lantai 2).

"_Berita hari ini. Kepolisian Tokyo dini hari tadi telah melakukan penggeledahan di Rumah Sakit kota Karakura. Pihak kepolisian menduga bahwa buronan yang mereka cari ada di sana. Setelah di lakukan penyelidikan selama kurang lebih 2 jam, pihak kepolisian keluar dari Rumah sakit itu dengan tangan kosong. Ah, saya akan mencoba mewawancarai salah satunya. Maaf, pak, saya dari stasiun TV Tokyo, ingin bertanya tentang penggeledahan mendadak ini."_

"_Maaf, saya tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda. Saya sedang mengejar waktu."_

"_Memangnya anda sedang mencari siapa?"_

"_Yang pasti penjahat kelas atas. Kami sudah menyelidiki dia sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu."_

"_Apakah sudah ditemukan?"_

"_Kami keluar dengan tangan kosong, berarti tidak ada yang berhasil kami dapatkan. Maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang."_

"_Eh, pak, tunggu dulu, pak! Maaf, pemirsa, sepertinuya hanya itu saja informasi yang bisa kami terima. Sekian dari saya, Kuriyama Saki, melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."_

"Rumah sakit Karakura kan tempat dulu otou-san bekerja." Kata Yuzu setelah stasiun TV itu menyiarkan berita yang lain.

"Ada apa, ya disana?" Masaki bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Entahlah." Sahut Isshin dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Jadi dia berhasil kabur, ya." Gumam Rukia pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Tapi sayangnya, telinga tajam Ichigo bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rukia tadi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Rukia?"

"Hah? Ah, tidak, bukan siapa-siapa, kok." Rukia menjawab sambil tertawa _nervous. _

TV pun dimatikan, dan semuanya pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

XXxxXX

Suasana di ruang tamu tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak sepi lagi, melainkan jadi sangat ramai. Dengan berbagai lelucon yang keluar dari mulut Isshin, tinju, pukulan, dan tendangan yang dilancarkan Karin kepada ayahnya yang bodoh, suara tawa Masaki danYuzu. Tetapi, Rukia diam saja, terlihat sangat konsentrasi dengan makanannya.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan?" Masaki yang menyadari kesunyian Rukia akhirnya bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Oba-sama. Hanya ada yang sedang kupikirkan."

"Oh.. tapi jangan terlalu serius seperti itu. Nanti kepalamu bisa sakit kalau kebayakan berpikir." Sahut Isshin sambil tersenyum lebar hinga memperlihatkan giginya yang kuning *Author di bankai Isshin*

"Iya..maaf sudah membuat khawatir."

"Rukia-sama. Acara anda hari ini apa saja?" Yumi yang sejak tadi berada di samping Rukia bertanya.

"Hmm pagi ini sampai jam 4 sore sekolah, lalu pulangnya langsung menuju stasiun TV Sakura, malamnya latihan menari dengan group dance Haineko." Jawab Rukia sambil berpikir.

"Group dance Haineko! Maksudnya group dance terkenal yang dipimpin oleh Matsumoto Rangiku?" semangat Yuzu meledak saat mendengar nama Haineko keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Iya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa, Yuzu-chan?"

"Haineko adalah group dance terkenal kesukaanku! Penari-penarinya yang cantik dan seksi merupakan daya tarik utama group itu! Aku sangat mengagumi mereka! Rukia-nee, kau mengenal mereka, ya?" Yuzu menjelaskan tentang group itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hee…ternyata Yuzu-chan fans berat mereka, ya?" tanya Rukia agak terkejut. Anak SD suka dengan group Hainkeo? Apa tidak salah? Pikir Rukia.

"Sangat suka! Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin jadi seperti merka."

"WHAT? Kau tidak salah, Yuzu-chan?" Rukia sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Yuzu yang tiba-tiba.

"Berarti hari ini Rukia-chan akan tampil di TV, ya?" Masaki memutuskan untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan ke arah lain.

"Hm? Ya begitulah. Aku akan tampil di acara musik box Sakura jam 6 sore."

"Wah… kami harus menontonnya, ya. Benarkan, Ichigo?" Isshin menyahut sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Ah, tidak~"

"Sudah waktunya berangkat. Ayo semua!" panggil Rukia kepada 3 anak Kurosaki.

"Hai!" sahut Yuzu dan Karin.

XXxxXX

Rukia, Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu pergi ke sekolah di antar dengan supir Rukia. Setelah mengantar Karin dan Yuzu ke Sakakino Elementary School, giliran Rukia dan Ichigo ke Sakakino High School.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Rukia dan Ichigo segera turun dari mobil. Semua mata memandang dua sosok manusia yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewah itu. Semua mata itu juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang Kuchiki Hime turun dari mobil mewahnya dengan seorang makhluk berambut orange?

"Siapa makhluk itu? Bisa-bisanya dia bersama dengan Rukia-sama?"

"Rukia-Hime! Siapa badut out?

"Keren juga ya dia"

"Anak baru, ya?"

Begitulah bisik-bisik siswa Sakakino High School. Masih ada banyak suara pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak akan di jawab meskipun mereka bertanya.

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah itu. Semua siswa yang ada di jalan mereka segera menyingkir untk memberi jalan kepada Rukia.

Ichigo yang menyaksikan keadaan ini terkagum-kagum dengan kedudukan Rukia di sekolah terkenal ini.

"Akan aku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kata Rukia, mengeluarkan Ichigo dari pikirannya.

"Hah? Oh, iya. Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu sungkan."

XXxxXX

"Nah, ini ruangannya." Kata Rukia setelah tiba di ruang kepala sekolah.

Rukia segera mengetuk pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam setelah terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Begitu masuk ke ruangan itu, kesan pertama yang di pikirkan Ichigo adalah….

"_Bau obat"_

"Kamu pasti Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?" tanya seorang pria separuh baya yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah.

"Hai." Sahut Ichigo.

"Ohayou, Ichigo-kun. Saya Ukitake Jyuushirou, kepala sekolah disini. Silahkan duduk. Kamu juga, Rukia-chan." Sapa Ukitake ramah.

"Hai, Ukitake-san." Jawab Rukia.

"_Ukitake-san? Kenapa Rukia bisa memanggilnya biasa seperti itu?" _pikir Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ichigo duduk di kursi tamu yang berhadapan dengan kursi Ukitake. Setelah mereka berdua duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman, Ukitake memulai pembicaraan.

"Saya sudah mendengar semua cerita tentang kamu dan keluargamu, Ichigo-kun. Saya turut prihatin mendengarnya." Kata Ukitake membuka pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya keadaan keluarga saya sekarang sudah membaik. Berkat bantuan dari Rukia." Ichigo menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih, tersenyum pada Ichigo, dan alhasil hal itu membuat ichigo berblushing ria.

"Hahaha sesuai dugaan, Rukia-chan memang baik hati. Saya sendiri sangat bangga mempunyai seorang murid seperti Rukia-chan. Walaupun dia kaya dan terkenal, tapidia tidak pernah sombong, malah suka membantu sesama." Jelas Ukitake panjang lebar.

"Ukitake-san terlalu memuji!" ujar Rukia dengan ajah yang merona merah karena terlalu banyak di puji.

"Itu kenyataan, lho…"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ukitake-san. Bagaimana dengan kelas yang akan ditempati Ichigo?"

"Oh, itu sudah kuurus sesuai dengan permintaanmu."

"Benarkah! Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Pergilah ke kelas kalian. Jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertama. Kalau butuh bantuan, datang saja kesini. Pintu ruanganku akanselalu terbuka untuk kalian."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ukitake-san." Ujar Rukia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ukitake-sensei." Ichigo pun meniru Rukia.

"Hai, hai, dou itashimashite. Nah, sampai jumpa, Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun."

"Kami permisi, Ukitake-san."

XXxxXX

Di kelas 1-A

"Nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Saya pindahan dari Karakura High School. Mulai hari ini saya akan belajar disini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku!" sahut siswa siswi kelas 1-A bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, tempat dudukmu di…hm. Ah! Di sebelahnya Kuchiki-san." Kata Ochi-sensei sambil menunjuk meja di sebelah Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, bisakah kau antarkan Kurosaki-san berkeliling sekolah?"

"Bisa, sensei."

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini! Buka buku kalian, halaman 47!"

XXxxXX

Hari pertama di sekolah terlah berlalu. Sekarang sudah jam 4, waktunya siswa siswi Sakakino High Schol untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi bisa di blang Rukia pulang ke tempat yang berbeda.

"Rukia, kau yakin tidak mau pulang dulu?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak usah. Sebelum tampil, aku harus melakukan berbagai persiapan, jadi akan lebih mudah kalau aku langsung ke stasiun. Sudahlah, kau pulang saja duluan."

"Kalau memang itu maumu, ya, baiklah. Mata ne!"

"Hati-hati ya!"

Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya, begitu juga dengan Rukia, masuk kedalam mobil jemputan dari stasiun TV. Mobil yag Rukia tumpangi segera melesat ke stasiun TV Tokyo. Dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, Rukia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

XXxxXX

~Di rumah Rukia~

Saat ini, keluaga Kurosaki dan para pelayan yang ada di rumah itu sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menunggu acara yang akan menampilkan Rukia dimulai.

Tidak lama setelah itu, acara pun dimulai, dan sang pembawa acara segera memulai acara dengan dibuka oleh nyanyian Rukia.

"_Kembali lagi dalam acara kesayangan kita! Sakura's Music Box! Acara kita hari ini akan dibuka oleh penyanyi favourit kita, Kuchiki Rukia! Dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Sound Of Destiny'!"_

Lampu latar segera mengarah ke pangung, tempat dimana Rukia berdiri, menyorot figure gadis mungil itu, sehingga figurnya terlihat bersinar. Suara alunan musik mulai terdengar, tanda bahwa lagu yang Rukia bawakan itu akan dimulai.

_ai to iu katachi nai mono torawareteiru_

_shinzou ga tomaru you na koi ga arukoto shitteru_

_autabi ni ataete kureta akogare de sae_

_imademo shinjiteiru mou kieru koto wa nai_

Tubuh mungil Rukia bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seirama dengan alunan musik yng sedang berkejar-kejaran.

_raku wo sezu tsukiru koto no nai jounetsu wa_

_doko kara kuru no? dokoka ni nemutte iru no kana_

Rukia maju ke depan panggung dan melompat tanda bahwa dia akan memulai Reff dari lagu itu.

_RARA hoshi ga ima unmei wo egaku yo musuu no hikari kagayaku_

_ima hitotsu tsudake kimeta koto ga aru anata to wa hanarenai_

_sotto me wo tojireba kodou ga kikoeru watashi ga ikiteru akashi_

_Haato no kizamu Rizumu ni notte_

_odori nagara yukou! dokomademo..._

Ichigo sangat terkesima dngan penampilan Rukia barusan. Di akhir Reff, Rukia memberikan Kiss bye tepat di depan matanya (di depan layer TV), membuat jantungnya minta keluar dari tubuhnya.

_kizutsuite kizutsukerarete tsukarete mo mada_

_iki ga dekinai hodo no koi ni ochite yuku watashi_

_yuku te ni matsu no ga kurayami no sekai demo_

_kitto kagayaku hitomi wo mochi tsuzukerareru_

Rukia menari berputar-putar, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat ideal. Bajunya yang berenda-renda, berputar-putar dengan sangat indahnya. Begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam.

_RARA hoshi ga ima hitotsu nagarete yuku unmei no wa mawaridasu_

_tsuyokute yowaku atsuku tsumetai hito no kokoro yadoru_

_mune ni te wo atereba kodou wo kanjiru anata ga ikiteru akashi_

_hoshi no kanaderu Merodii ni no sete_

_utai nagara yukou! itsumademo..._

Sekali lagi Rukia berputar di depan panggung dan memberikan kiss bye kepada penonton dengan gaya yang sangat imut.

_RARA hoshi ga ima unmei wo egaku yo musuu hikari no kagayaku_

_ima hitotsu dake kimeta koto ga aru anata to wa hanarenai_

_sotto me wo tojireba kodou ga kikoeru watashi ga ikiteru akashi_

_Haato no kizamu Rizumu ni notte_

_odori nagara yukou! dokomademo..._

Suara musik pun berhenti, tanda kalau lagu yang Rukia nyanyikan sudah selesai. Seusai bernyanyi, Rukia membunkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "arigatou, minna-san! Kalian sudah mau menyaksikan acara ini. Nah, sebentar lagi, berbagai video klip aka di putar. Selamat menikmati Sakura's Music Box!".

Semua penghuni yang ada di rumah Rukia bersorak-seorai membangakan nama Rukia. Apalagy pelayan-pelayannya dan Yuzu. Sangat ricuh sambil melompat-lompat. Masaki dan Isshin serta Karin hanya bisa berkagum ria dengan senyuman, sedangkan Ichigo…. Ya, Ichigo hanya bisa berdiam diri mengagumi Rukia di dalam hatinya. Rukia yang ada di TV dengan Rukia yang selama ini memang tidak berbeda jauh, tapi yang berbeda hanyalah Rukia yang ada di TV benar-benar bersinar.

"Sepertinya aku…telah jatuh cinta padanya…."

~Chapter 2, END~

XXxxXX

Yihaa! Chapter 2 selesai! Yei yei yei!

Gimana? Bagus, ga?

Uhuhuhu maaf ya sama author yang ingin Ai menggunakan lagu-lagu Tanaka Rie. Ai berpikir kalau lagu-lagu Tanaka Rie ga pas di chapter ini. Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya….

Ok, kita mulai balasan review~

XXxxXX

**Jee-ya Zettyra**** : **salam juga ^^ ehehehe emang kasian itu dah tuntutan naskah….jadi apalah daya sang author..wkwkwk….Rukia emang my angel .

**Aine Higurashi**** : **Ai juga kagum sama Rukia-nee! *peyuk" Rukia-nee*

**avia chibi-chan**** : **Rukia-nee emang imut" kaya boneka….Ai juga turut berduka cita *loh?* nyahahahaha

**Yuki-ssme**** : **mwahahaha Rukia suaranya bagus,koq….walopun terlalu ibu" *di bankai Rukia*, tapi kita bayangkan suara Rukia di fic ini imut", ya ^^

**chappythesmartrabbit**** : **wah….gomen banyak typo….Keyboard Ai ngadat" neh..makax suka ada typo T.T

**Kurochi agitohana : **makacih dah di tanyain soal umur ^^ hidup ichi bener" tragis, yah…..tunggu aja kehadiran serial" Ai yang lain *mang sinetron* XDDDD

**Riztichimaru**** : **iya, nih..Ichi jatuh cintrong…tapi maklumlah,,dya kan oon klo soal bgituan *Ichi dating bawa" zangetsu* XDDD

**aya-na rifa'i**** : ** nee-chan! Gomen gomen, Ai ga ngasih taw lagi….tapi nee-chan mau mampir…Rukia emang perfect dah! .

**rukiahinataika : **hmmm akan Ai pikirkan saranmu. Makacih ya dah mau ngasih kritik n saran ^^

**ichirukiluna gituloh**** : **yahoo jeng Luna! Dah taw dunkzz sapa yg ngefitnah isshin

**aRaRaNcHa**** : **kya kya kya! Dibilang co cweet .

**Ichikawa Ami**** : **nyahahah Rukia itu kan emang penyelamatnya kelluarga Kurosaki XDDD

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** : **yosh! Neh dah jadi….^^

**Magical-snow Nazuna**** : **yep yep..ne lagu Shugo Chara. Ai uga suka filmnya. Tenang, kurosaki's tinggal bareng Rukia, koq

**Ephi-chan : **nyahahaha dasar Ephi-chan bandel, ya….iya…Ai dah berjuang!

**Anonymous : **ehehehe iya nih….keluarga Kurosaki malang banget ya nasibnya…

Wokeh, sekian cuap-cuap dari Ai…..

Langsung aja kita….

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Boyfriend and New Member

Summary: Rukia kedatangan tamu, pacar dari sahabat baiknya. Siapa pria itu? Dan siapa rekan duet Rukia? RnR please~

Disclaimer : Bleach itu warisan yang akan jadi milikku *Di getok Kubo-sensei*

Warning : AU, gaje, abal-abal, typo, OOC, OC

XXxxXX

**Chapter 3: Boyfriend and new member**

~Di suatu tempat~

Seorang pria separuh baya berambut cokelat duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memegang secangkir kopi hangat di tangan kanannya. Dia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di sudut ruangan yang tertutupi bayangan.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin mencari masalah dengan, kita, ya." Ujar pria itu setelah mencicipi kopinya.

"Yare, yare. Hal ini sudah terjadi lebih dari 3 kali. Berarti, bukannya sepertinya, Aizen-san." Pria yang berada di dalam bayangan itu menjawab diiringi dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Ahaha, kau benar juga. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menyerang balik. Benar, kan. Gin."

XXxxXX

~Di studio~

"Otsukaresama!" seru Rukia kepada semua kru stasiun TV Tokyo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Rukia-chan!" sahut sang kameramen.

"Hai!"

Rukia pun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Saat tiba di sana, ia di sambut dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat mematikan yang membuatnya hampir mati kehabisan udara.

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

"UGYAA!"

"OWH MY SWEETY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Ugh, Ra—ngiku! Ka—u akan me—mbunu—h ...ku!"

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa?"

"Rangiku-san. Kurasa Rukia-chan bilang kalau kau akan membunuhnya kalau kau terus memeluknya seperti itu."

"Owh, gomen ne, Rukia-chan. Aku terlalu bersemangat bertemu denganmu, jadi lupa diri, dech, ehehe." Gadis bernama Rangiku itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan membiarkan Rukia bernafas lega.

"Fuuh... aku bersyukur tidak memiliki -ehem- dada sebesarmu. Bisa-bisa aku membunuh orang. Arigatou na, Momo, kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dari serangan maut Rangiku." ujar Rukia sambil menarik nafas.

"Sama-sama, Rukia-chan." jawab gadis lain yang bernama Momo.

"Hei! Jangan lupakan kami!" seru gadis lain yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Ah! Hei, Tobiume! Saki! Chiho! Elie! Miki! Kalian sudah sampai, ya?" sapa Rukia kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalau kami sudah ada disini, ya berarti kau sudah sampai." sahut Saki.

"Ahh sudahlah, tidak usah banyak cuap-cuap. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat latihan kita!" ajak Rangiku dengan semangat 45 (?).

"Ano... bagaimana kalau latihannya di rumahku saja." usul Rukia saat semuanya akan naik ke dalam mobil.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa?" Chiho bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Ada orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian." Rukia menjawab dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hmm. Ok dech! Kalau begitu, Let's Go!" seru Rangiku.

XXxxXX

Sesampainya di rumah Rukia

Rukia dan teman-temannya dari group Haineko sudah tiba di rumah Rukia. Begitu sampai, tanpa di beri komando , Rangiku langsung menyerbu pintu depan rumah Rukia dengan api yang berkobar-kobar.

"My sweety House! Aku datang!" Rangiku berlari-lari seperti anak kecil mengejar badut.

"Ya ampun Rangiku-san... Begitu besarnya cintamu pada rumahku?" tanya Rukia sabil tersenyum kecil.

"Rumah? Kau salah besar nona Kuchiki! Ini bukan rumah, tapi istana!" teriak Rangiku yang sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu menyebut rumahku ini istana, sih?" keluh Rukia.

"Karena memang bukan rumah, jadi kami sebut istana." sahut Momo dengan tenang.

"Ya ampun... Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." ajak Rukia kepada teman-temannya.

Sesaat setelah Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya, para pelayan sudah berbaris, siap untuk menyambut tuannya dan para tamu.

"Okaerinasa, Rukia-sama. Youkoso, Haineko-_tachi."_

"Yow! Konbanwa minna!" sapa Rangiku penuh semangat dan sok akrab.

"Konbanwa, minna." Momo menyapa dengan senyum lembut.

"Konbanwa, minna-san..." kali ini Miki yang menyapa dengan senyuman cerianya.

Chiho, Saki, Elie dan Tobiume juga memberikan salam, tapi serempak.

"Konbanwa~"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu basa basi lagi. Ayo! Ada seseorang yang ingin kupertemukan pada kalian. Yumi. Mana yang lain?" tanya Rukia pada kepala pelayan, Yumi.

"Mereka ada di ruang keluarga, sedang menonton tv."

"Ok. Ayo kita juga kesana!" ajak Rukia.

XXxxXX

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga...

Para Kurosaki's sedang duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana, menonton acara keluarga sambil memakan cemilan yang ada.

"Okaa-san, sepertinya di depan ada tamu." ujar Yuzu.

"Iya. Sepertinya ada banyak. Apa sebaiknya kita pindah ke kamar saja? Takut menganggu." saran Masaki khawatir.

Baru saja Masaki mau berdiri, Rukia sudah datang dan mengehentikan langkah Masaki.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Hah?" otomatis semua Kurosaki terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Rukia sedang berjalan menuju tempat berkumpulnya Kurosaki dan dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa wanita mengikuti Rukia.

"Ada yang mau aku perkenalkan pada kalian." sambungnya.

"KYAAA! Mereka kan anggota group dancer Haineko!" Yuzu berteriak senang dan berlari memeluk Rangiku.

Rangiku pun balas memeluk Yuzu sambil berkata , "wah wah...jadi gadis kecil ini yang mau kau perkenalkan pada kami, Ruru-chan?"

"Yah... begitulah. Yuzu adalah fans berat group kalian. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan."

"Ne, ne, boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" tanya Yuzu dengan sangat polosnya.

"Boleh saja. Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan lebih dari tanda tangan." jawab Rangiku diiringi kedipan mata.

"Hontou?" mata Yuzu pun bersinar-sinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hontou da yo!"

"Ok ok, sudah cukup acara peluk-pelukannya. Biar aku perkenalkan dulu. Kurosaki-san, yang barusan Yuzu peluk itu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku. Dibelakangnya yang berambut hitam di ikat pony tail adalah Hinamori Momo. Disebelahnya, gadis yang berambut hijau muda adalah Miyama Miki. Lalu yang berambut cokelat kehijauan adalah Elie Valentine. Yang berambut kuning gelap Orihara Saki. Gadis manis berambut hitam panjang berbando itu adalah Hinamori Tobiume, adiknya Momo. Dan yang berambut cokelat muda adalah Sasaki Chiho. Mereka adalah rekan-rekan ku dari group dancer Haineko." jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Konbanwa..." sapa para Haineko pada keluarga Kurosaki.

"Konbanwa..." sahut Kurosaki's

"Nah, aku perkenalkan juga para anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Sang ibu rumah tangga yang cantik dan baik hati, Kurosaki Masaki. Sang ayah yang ceria dan bersikap happy-go-lucky adalah Kurosaki Isshin. Anak sulung yang berambut orange itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Putri kembar, Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Wah...lengkap sekali ya keluarga kalian. Aku jadi iri..." Rangiku berpura-pura sedih dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ahaha Rangiku-san. Kalau kau cemberut begitu, kau jadi terlihat lebih tua dari biasanya, lho." sindir Momo.

"Siapa yang tua, hah!"

"Hati-hati, Rangiku! Kalau kau tua, nanti pacarmu bisa kabur! Hahahaha!" ledek Chiho.

"Pacar? Rangiku! Kau punya pacar?" Rukia sangat terkejut mendengar ledekan Chiho.

"Heee aku belum bilang, ya? Mungkin karena kita jarang bertemu jadi aku lupa memberitahumu." sahut Rangiku.

"Siapa pacarmu?"

"Namanya Ichimaru Gin. Dia adalah teman kecilku. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak brtemu, akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke jepang, dan minggu kemarin dia menembakku!"

"Wah! Selamat ya! Kayaknya bakal ada yang traktir, nih..." Rukia pun ikut-ikutan mengganggu Rangiku.

"Boleh saja kalau kalian mau."

"Ah, sudah , sudah. Tujuan kalian kesini kan mau berlatih. Ayo, ke ruang latihanku. Maaf telah mengganggu aara keluarga kalian, minna!" seru Rukia pada teman-temannya dan para Kurosaki.

"Tidak masalah kok, Rukia-chan." sahut Masaki.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

XXxxXX

Setelah 2 jam berlatih di ruang latihan milik Rukia, akhirnya penyanyi dan para penari itu

Akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Akan tetapi, sebelum pulang, Rangiku mengumumkan pesta kecil-kecila untuk memperkenalkan pacarnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yow minna! Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke cafe untuk merayakan kembalinya Gin dan untuk pesta jadianku dengannya?"

"Wah... boleh juga, tuh. Mau di cafe mana?" Saki yang suka sekali dengan pesta langsung tertarik dengan ajakan Rangiku.

"Di cafe Harvest, jam 10 pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ok deh!" seru Elie.

"Hei Ran-chan. Boleh tidak aku mengajak Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah yang agak blushing.

"Heee...si kepala jeruk itu, ya? Boleh, kok, boleh. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Ruru-chan ku tersayang~" Rangiku mencubit pipi Rukia karena gemas dan ingin meledek.

"Iiiih! Ran-chan! Sakit tahu!"

"Hahahaha, sudahlah Rangiku. Ayo minna! Kita pulang!" Miki menarik lengan Rangiku dan menyeretnya.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Rukia!"

"Hati-hati ya!"

XXxxXX

Setelah para anggota Haineko yang berisik itu pulang, Rukia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Hmmm kenapa aku ingin mengajaknya, ya? Padahal aku kan belum terlalu mengenalnya." pikir Rukia.

"Tapi... di saat aku bersamanya, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan nyaman di dekat laki-laki. Aarrgghh! Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Rukia di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ichigo. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok tok

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku."

Tidak lama setelah Rukia menjawab, pintu itu terbuka dan pemilik kamar itu pun muncul.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran, karena tidak biasanya Rukia datang ke kamarnya. Apalagi malam-malam.

"Ehm...itu..."

"Aduh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara! Ayolah! Dia ini Ichigo! Apa yang susah sih bicara denganya!" jerit Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Rukia?"

"Ah! Itu.. Besok aku dan teman-teman ku yang tadi akan di traktir oleh Rangiku, karena ingin mempekenalkan pacarnya pada kami. Dan aku.. bermaksud mengajakmu juga. Apa kau mau ikut?" kini wajah Rukia di penuhi semburat merah. Karena tidak ingin Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kakinya yang memakai sandal untuk di dalam rumah.

"..."

"..."

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan itu. Ichigo hanya diam tidak memberikan respon atas ajakan Rukia.

"Duh... kenapa dia tidak menjawab! Apa dia tidak mau ikut? Loh? Kenapa aku jadi merasa kecewa begini?" batin Rukia.

Merasa Ichigo tidak mau ikut, Rukia pun dengan cepat memberikan alasan agar bisa segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa, kok. Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi, Ichigo!"

Baru selangkah Rukia berjalan, ada sebuah tangan kekar yang hangat menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Aku mau ikut!"

"Heh?"

"Aku bilang aku mau ikut. Besok, kan? Jam berapa?"

"Ah... jam sepuluh. Kita akan berangkat dari sini jam setengah 10 dengan mobilku."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

"..."

"..."

Lagi-lagi kesunyian datang menghampiri mereka.

Saat mereka menyadari kalau tangannya Ichigo masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia, wajah mereka pun merona merah. Blushing tingkat max.

"Ah, maaf." Ichigo pun melepaskan tangannya Rukia.

"Tidak apa, kok. Oyasumi, Ichigo." seru Rukia tanpa melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Oyasumi, Rukia." sahut Ichigo yang sedang memegangi lehernya. *A/N : tanda kalau dia sedang malu.*

Setelah mengucapkan salam tidur, Rukia segera berlari menuju kamar tidurnya dengan wajah yang masih berwarna merah semerah tomat.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen size-nya dan memeluk bantal tidurnya.

Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang, seakan-akan dia habis berlari 10 kilo meter.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku serasa mau keluar? Dan lagi.. kenapa aku merasa kehilangan akan kehangatan tangannya?" batin Rukia.

Tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, Rukia pun segera masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan terlelap.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama...

Setelah Rukia kembali ke kamarnya, Ichigo masih mematung tidak bergerak di depan pintu kamarnya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di pandangnya tangan kanan yang tadi telah menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia.

"Tangannya kecil sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang bisa memegang tangannya." pikir Ichigo masih berblushing ria.

Ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di atas kasur king size-nya (padahal itu kamar tamu, tempat tidurnya pun king size! O.o), menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis-garis horizontal.

Karena sudah mengantuk, dengan sangat mudahnya Ichigo memasuki alam mimpi dan tertidur dengan senyuman kecil terhias di wajahnya yang tampan.

XXxxXX

Keesokan harinya...

Ichigo dan Rukia pergi ke cafe Harvest dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi Rukia (karena author ga begitu tahu tentang mobil, jadi mobinya tanpa nama), yang hanya boleh di kendarai oleh Rukia seorang. Saat itu Rukia memakai baju pink muda yang warna pink-nya samar dengan kerah cokelat muda dan berlengan pendek. Roknya cokelat tuanya terjuntai sampai lutut, dihiasi dengan ikat pinggang biru tua. Ia memakai sepatu boot cokelat tua yang menutupinya sampai 6 cm di bawah lututnya.

Sedangkan Ichigo memakai baju biru tua berlengan panjang yang di tutupi dengan kemeja putih brlengan pendek tanpa kancing (author ga tahu nama bajunya). Di imbangi dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna abu-abu muda dan sepatu (author juga ga tahu nama sepatunya) berwarna hitam.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk cafe.

Ichigo membukakan pintu cafe itu untuk Rukia dan membiarkannya masuk duluan. Setelah mencari-cari orang yang di kenal, akhirnya Rukia mendapati Miki di meja paling ujung. Dengan segera mereka berdua meghampiri ketiga temannya.

"Ohayou, Ruru-chan, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Miki lembut.

"Ohayou Miki." sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Miyama-san." Ichigo pun ikut membalas senyuman Miki.

"Yang lain belum datang?" Rukia melihat-lihat keadaan sekelilingnya, mencari sosok teman-temanya.

"Momo dan Tobiume sedang ke toilet. Sedangkan yang lain belum datang." jelas Miki.

"Oh, begitu."

Rukia dan Ichigo pun mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan. Rukia di dekat jendela, dan Ichigo di sampingnya.

10 menit kemudian...

"Yahoo minna! Ohayou!" Rangiku muncul dari pintu masuk cafe bersama dengan seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata sipit (bisa di bilang matanya merem =,=').

"Ohayou, Ran-chan." sahut Rukia, Ichigo, dan angota Haineko yang lain (kecuali Ichigo, dia menyapa dengan 'ohayou, Rangiku-san')

Saat Rangiku dan pria yang diduga adalah pacarnya sampai di depan meja tempat Rukia dan yang lainnya duduk, Rangiku mulai memperkenalkan pria itu.

"Perkenalkan semuanya! Dia adalah Ichimaru Gin. Pacarku yang kemarin aku ceritakan." Rangiku memperkenalkan pacarnya sambil menggandeng lengan pria itu.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Ichimaru Gin. Aku baru kembali dari Amerika sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu. Yoroshiku." salam Gin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yoroshiku!" sahut semuanya bersamaan.

"Gin! Kau sudah ingat nama-nama mereka, kan? Yang kemarin aku caritakan padamu itu." tanya Rangiku.

"Iya, aku ingat, kok."

"Ok! Sekarang, kita mulai saja pesta kecil kita!" Rangiku berseru keras.

Pesta kecil itupun di mulai. Mereka semua memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan. Semuanya di bayar oleh Rangiku dan Gin. Sambil makan dan minum, mereka megobrol tentang hubungan Rangiku dan Gin, kehidupan mereka, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika, dunia musik dan tari, sampai akhirnya tiba pertanyaan yang Gin tujukan pada Rukia.

"Rukia-chan. Kamu adalah penyanyi yang sedang berada di puncak kejayaan di dunia musik, kan?" tanya Gin sambil menatap Rukia.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya penyanyi biasa." Rukia menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku dengar, kau mendapatkan banyak tawaran pekerjaan untuk tampil di berbagai acara televisi, kan? Bahkan sampai tawaran kerja untuk menjadi model iklan dan pemain drama televisi." sambung Gin.

"Yah, soal tawaran pekerjaan sih memang benar, tapi tidak semua tawaran itu aku terima. Tergantung mood-ku saja. Lagipula, kalau aku menerima semua pekerjaan itu, bisa-bisa tulangku ini remuk semua."

"Benar juga. Oya, kalian lihat berita yang di tayangkan beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak? Itu lho, tentang polisi yang melakukan penyelidikan di rumah sakit pusat Karakura." Gin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Iya iya! Aku tahu! Apa yang di cari polisi di rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Momo dengan polosnya.

"Apalagi kalau bukan penjahat. Tidak mungkin polisi melakukan penyelidikan sampai ke rumah sakit kalau bukan karena ada penjahat yang bersembunyi di sana." Rukia menjawab sebelum meminum es susu cokelatnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir tentang penjahat? Bisa saja karena ada hal lain, kan?" tanya Gin.

"Hanya insting." sahut Rukia singkat.

"Hmmm"

XXxxXX

3 jam telah mereka habiskan di cafe itu. Setelah pesta kecil itu berakhir, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak semuanya pulang, sih. Ada juga yang pergi ke tempat lain karena ada urusan.

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung pulang, karena mereka merasa lelah. Hari ini Rukia sedang _free _, jadi dia ingin istirahat seharian. Akan tetapi, semua keinginannya itu harus di tunda karena dia mendapat telepon dari Kyouraku Shunsui, direktur Seiretei Records, rumah perusahaan musik yang menjadi perusahaan rekaman Rukia dan Haineko.

Kyouraku meminta semua anggota Haineko dan Rukia untuk datang ke studio tempat biasa mereka melakukan rekaman. Sang direktur bilang ada sesuatu yang harus di beri tahu. Karena itulah mereka diminta datang jam 7 malam.

XXxxXX

Di suatu tempat...

Aizen sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya, yaitu duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan membaca. Saat ini terlihat dia sedang membaca sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

"Apa kau sudah memanggilnya? Gin?"

"Hai. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." sahut Gin.

Tok tok

"Aizen-sama. Tamu yang anda tunggu sudah tiba." seru seseorang dari balik pintu ruang kerja Aizen.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Hai. Silahkan masuk."

Pintu pun terbuka. Tamu yang di tunggu Aizen itu pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Aizen. Setelah dia tiba di hadapan Aizen dan Gin, orang itu segera berbicara.

"Anda memangil saya? Aizen-sama?" tanya orang itu.

"Hai. Youkoso. Senna-san." Aizen menjawab sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita bernama Senna itu bertanya lagi.

"Ya. Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu. Tugas yang sangat penting." jawab Aizen dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Dan kau pasti akan sangat menyukai tugas ini, Senna-chan." sambung Gin, memeperlihatkan senyuman menyeringai.

XXxxXX

Jam 7 malam tiba. Rukia dan teman-temanya sudah berada di studio Seireitei.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih anda memanggil kami?" tanya Chiho.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." jelas Kyouraku.

"Siapa?" Miki bertanya dengan polosnya.

" Mulai hari ini, kita kedatangan rekan baru. Dia akan menjadi pasangan duet Kuchiki. Nah, masuklah!" seru Kyouraku.

Yang dipangil pun segera memasuki ruangan. Seorang gadis yang tingginya sama dengan Rukia, memiliki rambut ungu yang di ikat model pony tail menggunakan pita merah dan bermata orange. Dia berjalan menuju tempat Rukia berada.

"Hajimemashite! Namaku Mirokumaru Senna. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi pasangan duet Kuchiki Rukia-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" sapa Senna dengan ceria.

Mata Rukia dan para anggota Haineko membulat sempurna, menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan kehadiran dan pernyataan gadis yang baru saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Sen—na?"

XXxxXX

Kyaa! Selesai! Uhuhu perjuangan yang cukup keras untuk membuat chapter ini .

Nama-nama anggota Haineko itu aku ambil dari beberapa anime. Jadi bukan aku yang memiliki tokoh-tokoh itu.

Special thanks to :

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Rin**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**kurochi agitohana**

**master of bankai**

**Riztichimaru**

**Yuki-ssme**

**chappythesmartrabbit**

**Aine Higurashi**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**rukiahinata-ika**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**bl3achtou4ro**

arigatou dah mau review di chapter 2 .

lalu…

Special thanks bwat yang dah review one shot Ai yang berjudul "Rukia & Karin" :

**Yuki-ssme**, Arlheaa**, ****Jee-ya Zettyra****, **ichirukiluna gituloh**, ****Aine Higurashi****, **Riztichimaru**, ****aRaRaNcHa**, Sorayuki Nichan**, ****hikariHARUNO13**, mss Dhyta**, ****So-Chand 'Luph pLend'****, **aya-na rifa'i,**Yuki Tsukiyomi**, Ruki Yagami**, ****yuuna hihara****, **Nyit-Nyit**, ****girlinlightblue****, **sarsaraway20

hontou ni arigatou bwat review-reviewnya ...

Ai sungguh bahagia, karena ternyata banyak yang menyukai fic yang abal-abal ini.

Dan maaf karena Ai ga bisa membalas review kalian. Waktu Ai untuk main internet sangat terbatas T_T

Untuk pertanyaan para readers tentang hubungan Rukia dengan Aizen, mungkin akan Ai ungkap semua di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi mohon bersabar .

Ok..sekian cuap cuap dari saya...

Review lagi, ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Old Friend

Summary : Rukia mendapat rekan duet. Gadis itu bernama Mirokumaru Senna. Siapa sebenarnya Senna? Kenapa Rukia dan Haineko sangat terkejut melihat gadis itu?

Disclaimer : Selalu milik kakekku *di gaplok Kubo-sensei*

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, abal-abal, gaje

XXxxXX

**Previous Chapter**

"Hajimemashite! Namaku Mirokumaru Senna. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi pasangan duet Kuchiki Rukia-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" sapa Senna dengan ceria.

Mata Rukia dan para anggota Haineko membulat sempurna, menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan kehadiran dan pernyataan gadis yang baru saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Sen—na?"

**Chapter 4 : Old Friend**

"Sen—na?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah tadi Kyouraku-san sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjadi rekan duet Kuchiki-san?" Senna menjawab dengan santainya.

Rangiku yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Senna segera berpaling ke arah Kyouraku berada dan menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kenapa anda memilih anak ini untuk jadi rekan duet Rukia? Memangnya dia sudah ikut audisi? Lagipula, kenapa Rukia harus berduet? Selama ini Rukia tidak masalah dengan bernyanyi solo."

"Sebenarnya, kita mendapat lagu baru yang di ciptakan oleh penlis lagu kesayangan kita. Dan orang itu membuat lagu yang harus dinyanyikan oleh 2 orang. Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Senna-san. Aku sudah mencoba mendengar dia bernyanyi, dan menurutku, Senna-san sangat cocok untuk menjadi rekan duet Rukia-chan." Jelas Kyouraku panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa harus cewek ini sih. Di kota ini kan masih ada banyak cewek lain." Komentar Chiho.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat tidak suka dengan Senna-san. Ada apa sih?" Kyouraku kebingungan.

"…." Tidak ada yang bias menjawab pertanyaan Kyouraku. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi mereka untuk menendang keluar gadis berambut ungu itu. Tapi, mereka tidak ingin diangap lebih mementingkan kehidupan pribadi dibanding urusan pekerjaan.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Yoroshiku, Senna-san." Rukia menyapa Senna sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Senna.

"Yoroshiku mo, Rukia-san." Sahut Senna dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Yosh! Acara perkenalan sudah selesai! Sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Besok kalian harus datang seperti biasa, karena besok kalian akan menerima teks lagu dan berlatih tarian yang akan kalian tampilkan di acara-acara yang ada di minggu-minggu ini. Oyasumi, Minna!" seru Kyouraku.

"Oyasumi, Kyouraku-san…."

XXxxXX

~Di tempat parkir~

Saat ini, Rukia dan para Haineko sedang berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing. Di perjalanan mereka, selalu saja terdengar suara-suara yang muncul akibat kekesalan para Haineko pada rekan baru mereka.

"Urgh! Kenapa sih cewek itu harus jadi rekan kita?" seru Chiho.

"Apa bagusnya sih orang kayak gitu. Cuma diluarnya aja dia tersenyum manis. Padahal dibalik senyuman itu ada pikiran licik." Gerutu Saki.

"Sudahlah. Kalian terus marah-marah begini juga tidak ada gunanya. Dia sudah bergabung dengan kita. Mau tidak mau kita harus menerimanya." Ujar Miki diiringi dengan desahannya, tanda kalau dia lelah mendengar luapan kekesalan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita diam saja menerima dia! Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi antara Rukia dan Senna?" kata Rangiku bernada tinggi.

"Mana mungkin kami lupa. Maksud miki, tidak seharusnya kita membuang-buang tenaga mulut kita untuk marah-marah tidak jelas." Sambung Hinamori.

"Ruru-chan. Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa tidak ada yang mau kau katakan untuk menenangkan mereka bertiga a.k.a Rangiku, Chiho dan Saki, ?" Tanya Tobiume pada Rukia yang sejak tadi diam membisu.

Semua mata akhirnya memandang Rukia. Benar saja, Rukia sedang melamun. Dengan sebuah senggolan di lengan dari Elie, Rukia tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Hah? Apa? Kalian bicara apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Ya ampun! Sejak tadi kami sedang bercuap-cuap kesal, dia malah bengong! Ruru-chan! Apa kau tidak kesal dengan kehadiran Senna?" seru Chiho.

"Kesal? Untuk apa kesal?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa dengan masa lalu antara kau dan Senna." Kata Elie yang berada di sebelah Rukia.

"Oh, itu. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau marah-marah karena kehadirannya itu tidak guna. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja apa yang ada." Jelas Rukia.

"Kau sudah memaafkan Senna?" Tanya Miki.

"Yah, sepenuhnya sih belum. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah tidak memikirkan masalah 'itu' lagi."

"Kyaaa! Ruru-chan ku memang baik hati!" seru Rangiku sambil memeluk Rukia.

Yang dipeluk cuma bisa mengerang kesakitan karena terlalu keras di peluk dan juga tidak bisa bernafas.

Akhirnya mereka bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Meskipun masih merasa kesal, tapi mereka mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Senna karena perkataan Rukia tadi.

XXxxXX

Selama perjalanan pulang, Rukia terus memikirkan Senna. Masa-masa kebersamaan yang pernah mereka lalui muncul di benaknya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabat, rival, dan musuhnya, sekarang kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupannya setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

"_Kita pasti akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal di dunia! Bersama-sama kita akan berjuang! Jangan pernah menyerah, ya, Rukia!"_

"_Kenapa selalu kau yang berhasil? Kenapa aku selalu gagal? Apa yang kurang dariku?"_

"_Aku benci padamu! Kau pengkhianat!"_

"_Aku pasti akan menghancurkan karirmu!"_

Potongan-potongan masa lalunya bermunculan secara bergantian. Mulai dari janji mereka sampai hari dimana mereka terpecah. Semua ingatan persahabatan mereka yang sudah terkubur kini bangkit kembali,.

"Senna…."

XXxxXX

~Di Mansion Kuchiki~

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam legam terparkir di halaman Mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Terlihat seorang pria separuh baya dengan rambut agak pirang menggunakan topi bercorak garis-garis putih-hijau dan membawa tongkat. Seorang lagi adalah wanita yang memiliki usia sama seperti pria paruh baya itu, berkulit cokelat tua dan berambut ungu tua panjang sepinggang dengan model rambut di ikat ponytail.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke dalam Mansion Kuchiki. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, sang pria menekan bel mansion itu. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel yang sangat lantang. Karena mansion ini luar biasa besar, sangatlah wajar kalau suara bel itu sangat keras, agar terdengar sampai ke dalam mansion.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu mansion itu. Ternyata yang membukakan pintu adalah Yumi, pelayan pribadi Rukia.

"Oh, Konbanwa, Urahara-sama, Shihouin-sama. Silahkan masuk."

"Arigatou, Yumi-chan. Apa Rukia-chan ada?" Tanya pria separuh baya yang bernama Urahara Kisuke.

"Rukia-sama belum pulang. Apa anda mau menunggu?"

"Tunggu saja. Kami ada urusan dengannya."sahut wanita yang berada di sebelah Urahara, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan anda berdua menunggu di ruang tamu. Minuman anda akan saya bawakan, mohon tungu sebentar."

"Ah, arigatou Yumi-chan. Maaf ya merepotkan." Kata Kisuke.

"Tidak merepotkan, kok." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yumi segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Karena Urahara dan Yoruichi sudah sering dating, Yumi sudah tahu minuman apa yang harus di suguhkan untuk kedua tamu itu.

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, Urahara dan Yoruichi sangat terkejut ketika mereka bertatapan mata dengan beberapa orang, yang tidak lain adalah keluarga Kurosaki.

Kedua belah pihak itu saling terkejut satu sama lain karena ternyata orang yang mereka lihat itu adalah teman lama mereka.

"Kisuke! Yoruichi!" teriak Isshin sambil berlari slow-motion ke tempat Urahara dan Yoruichi berada.

"Isshin! Masaki!" teriak Kisuke dan Yoruichi bersamaan.

Isshin yang sudah sampai di tempat Urahara dan Yoruichi langsung memeluk kedua teman lamanya itu, sampai-sampai membuat mereka berdua sesak nafas.

"Ooohh my old friend! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Lepaskan aku, Isshin!" bentak Yoruichi sambil menendang Isshin.

"Hiks hiks, kenapa kau selalu kejam padaku Yoru?" Isshin terjatuh dan mengeluarkan fake-tearsnya.

"Ahahaha kau tidak pernah berubah, ya, Isshin." Tawa Kisuke, mengeluarkan kipas lipatnya dan mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya itu di depan wajahnya.

"Nyahahaha! Kalian juga!"

"Apa kabar, Kisuke, Yoruichi?" sapa Masaki yang menghampiri 3 orang bodoh itu.

"Hoh Masaki! Lama tidak bertemu! Kami baik-baik saja, kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Yoruichi memeluk Masaki dengan lembut.

"Sama denganmu. Hei, ayo beri salam kepada Kisuke dan Yoruichi." Perintah Masaki sembari melirik ke putra-putrinya.

"Konbanwa, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san!" sapa Yuzu ceria.

"Konbanwa." Karin hanya menyapa dari kejauhan tanpa menatap tamu itu karena matanya sedang tertuju lekat pada layar kaca di depannya yang menayangkan acara sepak bola kesukaannya.

"Yo! Geta-boshi! Yoruichi-san!" sapa Ichigo dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Yahoo minna! Ohisashiburi! Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian lagi!" seru Kisuke gembira.

Mereka saling berpelukan dan bercakap-cakap ria. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Bias bertemu lagi di tempat ini adalah suatu keajaiban.

Ditengah percakapan mereka, Yumi dating membawakan minuman untuk Urahara dan Yoruichi serta Kurosaki's (karena suara dua pihak itu terdengar sampai dapur, Yumi memutuskan untuk menyuguhkan minuman untuk Kurosaki's juga).

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Isshin setelah acara sapa-menyapa dan percakapan kecil mereka selesai.

"Aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu pada kalian. Kami kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Rukia-chan." Jawab Yoruichi.

"Kalian kenal Rukia-chan?" Isshin terkejut saat mendengar kalau teman lamanya yang polisi ini ingin bertemu dengan Third Daughter-nya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir yang membesarkannya dari kecil itu siapa?" ujar Kisuke.

"Kalian yang membesarkannya? Memangnya orangtua Rukia-chan kemana?" Tanya Masaki bingung.

"Lho? Kalian tinggal disini tapi tidak tahu tentang masalah ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami baru tinggal disini selama beberapa hari. Lagipula, sepertinya masalah itu terlalu pribadi. Kami tidak berani menanyakannya." Kata Isshin.

"Yah, sepertinya kalian perlu mengetahui masalah keluarga Rukia-chan. Karena kalau tidak, akan sulit bagi kalian untuk bisa benar-benar mengenal Rukia-chan." Jelas Kisuke dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" Ichigo pun ikut bagian dalam pembicaraan yang mulai serius ini.

"Sebenarnya Rukia-chan adalah…." Kisuke memotong kata-katanya, ragu antara ingin memberitahu teman lamanya atau tidak.

"Anggota kepolisian Gotei 13 dan merangkap sebagai detective." Sambung Yoruichi.

"…"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau gadis manis dan baik hati seperti Rukia ternyata adalah seorang polisi, bahkan detective.

"Tapi… kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah Rukia-chan adalah penyanyi terkenal?"Masaki bertanya dengan nada kebingungan.

"Karena itulah masalah pekerjaannya yang lain ini di rahasiakan. Di Gotei 13, ada seorang anggota dari divisi 13 yang merangkap sebagai detective dan polisi. Setiap kali ada kasus yang sulit, dia selalu bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah. Tapi dia selalu bertindak di balik layar. Karena itulah tidak ada yang tahu kalau anggota misterius itu adalah Rukia-chan. Di Gotei 13, semua orang menyebutnya Shirayuki, karena saat sedang menangkap penjahat, Rukia-chan memakai pakaian serba putih bagaikan salju dan juga memakai topeng agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya."

"Kenapa Rukia menjadi polisi? Bahkan detective." Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Itu karena…." Kali ini Yoruichi lah yang menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dia ingin balas dendam." Sambung Kisuke.

"Balas.. dendam…"

Ruangan itu kembali ke dalam keheningan. Para Kurosaki's merasa bingung dengan seorang yang namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Sepertinya dia memiliki banyak rahasia, itulah yang dipikirkan semua Kurosaki.

"Balas dendam pada siapa? Dan kenapa?" Baru kali ini Karin turut bicara. Rasa penasaran membuat mulutnya terbuka dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat keingin tahuannya bangkit.

"Rukia-chan ingin membalas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya, saat dia masih seorang Kirihara, dan saat dia menjadi seorang Kuchiki." Jelas Yoruichi.

"Kirihara?"

"Ya. Sebelumnya, Rukia-chan bernama Kirihara Rukia. Tapi setelah kakak perempuannya menikah dengan putra dari keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia-chan mengambil nama Kuchiki."

"Lalu, Rukia ingin balas dendam pada siapa?"

"…."

Tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Kisuke dan Yoruichi merasa ragu. Kalau sampai Rukia tahu kalau masalah pribadinya di ketahui oleh para Kurosaki, habislah mereka.

"Orang itu adalah…."

"Aizen Sousuke."

**~Chapter 4, End~**

XXxxXX

Yahoo! Long time no see!

Hontouni gomenasai… Ai baru bisa apdet sekarang….

Ai sudah dilarang sering-sering main kompie sama nyokap..jadinya begini dech *berlutut di depan readers*

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Pendek ya? Mohon maklumi, karena Ai membuat chapter ini diam-diam di tengah malam yang dingin dan gelap *halah lebay amat sih*

Langsung aja dech

Bagi readers yang bingung dengan OC milik Ai, akan Ai beritahu nama-nama mereka….

**Akagi Yumi (OC, Kepala Pelayan kediaman Kuchiki sekaligus pelayan pribadi Rukia)**

**Miyama Miki (dari anime 'Absolute Boy / Zettai Shounen')**

**Orihara Saki (OC)**

**Sasaki Chiho (OC)**

**Elie Valentine (dari anime 'Groove Adventure The Rave Master')**

Kalau tentang Hinamori Tobiume, Ai rasa itu bukan OC, karena pada dasarnya Tobiume memang ada di Bleach.

Thanks to:

**Rin**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Arlheaa**

**chappythesmartrabbit**

**Anonymous**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Aine Higurashi**

**rukiahinata-ika**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Q-Ren**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Rukii Aqua Kuchikii**

Gomen, karena tidak bisa membalas review, baik di sini maupun di PMs, karena waktu Ai memakai kompie sangatlah terbatas. Gomen juga kalau tidak ada IchiRuki dichapter kali ini..

Seperti yang Ai katakan di profile Ai. Saat ini, Ai sedang dalam masa hiatus. Jadi maaf kalau Ai tidak bisa mengapdet fic-fic Ai yang telah terlantar.

Oya, bagi readers yang membaca fic Ai yang berjudul "Love in High School", fic itu belum tamat koq. Jalannya masih panjang. Karena inti dari fic itu sebenarnya belum muncul. Malahan inti dari fic itu harusnya muncul di chapter 10. Tapi berhubung Ai sedang hiatus, jadi sulit untuk mengapdet.

Doa'kan agar Ai bisa menjalani masa-masa di kelas 3 SMA dengan baik, ya Minna ^^

Ok.. Ai rasa itu aja.

**~Review Please~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rukia's Past

Summary : Masa lalu Rukia terungkap. Semua kepedihan yang dialami Rukia ternyata ulah Aizen. Seperti apa reaksi para Kurosaki?

Disclaimer : Always Kubo Taito-sensei

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC, OC, abal-abal

XXxxXX

**Previous Chapter**

"Rukia-chan ingin membalas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya, saat dia masih seorang Kirihara, dan saat dia menjadi seorang Kuchiki." Jelas Yoruichi.

"Kirihara?"

"Ya. Sebelumnya, Rukia-chan bernama Kirihara Rukia. Tapi setelah kakak perempuannya menikah dengan putra dari keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia-chan mengambil nama Kuchiki."

"Lalu, Rukia ingin balas dendam pada siapa?"

"…."

Tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Kisuke dan Yoruichi merasa ragu. Kalau sampai Rukia tahu kalau masalah pribadinya di ketahui oleh para Kurosaki, habislah mereka.

"Orang itu adalah…."

"Aizen Sousuke."

**Chapter 5 : Rukia's Past**

"Aizen Sousuke? Kenapa Rukia-chan bisa menyimpan dendam pada orang itu?" Tanya Isshin dengan ekspresi luar biasa terkejut.

Tak disangka sama sekali, kalau orang yang telah menolong keluarga Kurosaki ini mempunyai masalah dengan orang yang membuat mereka harus ditolong.

"Kalau masalah itu…. Bagaimana bilangnya, ya…" kata Yoruichi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ayolah, Yoru, tolong ceritakan! Masalah sepenting ini tidak boleh disimpan sendiri. Apalagi kalau orang yang bersangkutan adalah musuh kami juga." Paksa Isshin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau Rukia-chan sampai marah pada kami, kalian harus membela kami ya, karena kalianlah yang memaksa untuk diberitahu." Pinta Kisuke.

"Ok dech." Seru Isshin.

"Sejak lahir, Rukia tidak pernah mengenal ayahnya. Tapi kalau kakaknya, Hisana, dia pernah hidup selama 12 tahun bersama ayahnya. Saat Rukia-chan lahir, kondisi kesehatan ibu mereka, Sayaka, jadi memburuk. Hingga saat Rukia-chan berusia 7 tahun, ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan." Jelas Urahara.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Iya. Hanya saja, bukan kecelakaan biasa. Sayaka menjadi korban hit & run sebuah mobil Porsche hijau tua yang sedang mengebut." Sambung Yoruichi.

"Tabrak lari? Astaga… kasihan sekali… lalu, bagaimana dengan Rukia-chan dan Hisana?" Masaki merasa sangat sedih mendengar ibu dari malaikat penolongnya meninggal dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

"Saat itu, Hisana berusia 19 tahun dan dia sedang belajar di Universitas Tokyo. Di universitas itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang mahasiswa kaya raya yang juga merangkap sebagai wakil direktur Kuchiki Company, dan mereka berdua jatuh cinta. Nama pria itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Byakuya berusia 23 tahun, dan Hisana 21 tahun. Di usia itulan mereka berdua menikah. Karena tidak mempunyai orang tua atau sanak saudara, Byakuya mengadopsi Rukia untuk menjadi adiknya. Itulah alasan kenapa nama Rukia-chan berubah menjadi Kuchiki."

"Oh begitu. Lalu, bagaimana setelah itu?"

"Awalnya kehidupan Rukia-chan, Hisana dan Byakuya sangatlah damai. Mereka hidup bahagia. Karena sudah menikah, Byakuya memutuskan untuk bekerja dan melepaskan kuliahnya. Kebetulan sekali ayahnya Byakuya memang bermaksud untuk memberikan jabatan direktur kepada Byakuya. Jadilah Kuchiki Company dibawah pimpinannya."

"Wow…di usia yang sangat muda sudah menjadi direktur. Enak sekali, ya…"

"Hahaha begitulah. Namanya juga warisan." Seru Kisuke.

"Tapi, kebahagiaan mereka hanya bertahan selama 1 tahun. Pada suatu hari, Hisana pergi ke Sakurahashi Elementary School untuk menjemput Rukia-chan. Hisana yang sedang berjalan di trotoar pejalan kaki bersama Rukia melihat sebuah mobil Porsche hijau yang sama dengan mobil yang dulu menewaskan ibu mereka. Dilihatnya mobil itu sedang melaju kencang ke arah Rukia. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hisana mendorong Rukia, bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Tetapi, yang terjadi malah Hisanalah yang tertabrak. Dan lagi-lagi pemilik mobil itu melarikan diri." Jelas Yoruichi.

"APA! Hit & Run lagi!" teriak Ichigo yang sangat terkejut dengan masa lalu Rukia.

"Yah begitulah. Hisana meninggal ditempat. Dia tidak sempat mendapatkan pertolongan. Saat Rukia-chan berusaha memanggil bantuan dari orang-orang di sekitar situ, dia menemukan sebuah benda terjatuh di dekat tempat Hisana terluka."

"Benda apa itu?"

"Sebuah benda yang menunjukkan bahwa pelaku tabrak lari itu adalah Aizen Sousuke."

Semuanya benar-benar terdiam. Tak disangka, ternyata yang membunuh kakak tersayang Rukia adalah Aizen. Wajar saja kalau Rukia begitu dendam padanya, begitulah pikir semua Kurosaki.

"Setelah diselidiki lebih dalam lagi, ternyata dua mobil Porsche hijau yang membunuh Sayaka dan Hisana adalah mobil yang sama. Saat mengetahui kenyataan itu, Rukia mulai membenci Aizen. Sejak saat itulah aku dan Yoruichi benar-benar mengambil alih hak asuhnya. Diusianya yang sangat muda, dia sudah berlatih ilmu bela diri, menembak, menyetir mobil, motor, dan berbagai kendaraan lainnya. Dia bisa menjalani latihan-latihan itu karena akulah yang melatihnya. Melalui aku dan Yoruichi, Rukia berhasil menjadi anggota Gotei 13, divisi 13 di bawah pimpinan Ukitake Jyuushiro. Tapi karena masih _underage _, identitasnya dirahasiakan. Yang tahu kalau Shirayuki adalah Rukia hanya aku, Yoruichi, dan Ukitake."

"Byakuya tidak tahu kalau Rukia-chan bergabung dengan Gotei 13?"

"Tidak. Masalahnya, kalau sampai Byakuya tahu, sudah pati Rukia-chan tidak akan diizinkan bergabung. Ya, jadi kami merahasiakannya."

"Lalu bagaima—"

"Ehem"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang yang menyelanya.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Rukia. Ia bersandar di dinding yang menghubungkan ruang depan dengan ruang tamu.

"A- ah, Rukia-chan! Ohisashiburi!" seru Kisuke sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kipas bututnya *plak*

"Ya ya Ohisashiburi. Ada perlu apa kalian malam-malam kesini?"

"Cuma berkunjung saja, kok, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak masalah, sih. Sudah malam, apa kalian mau sekalian menginap?"

"Wah! Dengan senang hati!" wajah Kisuke pun menjadi berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran dari Rukia.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku capek. Aku tidur duluan, ya. Oyasumi, minna."

"Oyasumi Rukia!"

Rukia pun berlalu. Ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Mungkin ia menganggap hari ini sebagai hari yang membuatnya cukup stress. Sudah ada masalah Senna, sekarang masa lalunya dan rahasianya juga terbongkar. Sebenarnya mendengarkan semua percakapan para Kurosaki dengan Kisuke dan Yoruichi dari awal. Ia merasa para Kurosaki mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui kehidupannya. Karena itulah dia diam saja membiarkan Kisuke dan Yoruichi menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa dia dengar?" Tanya Kisuke.

"Entahlah." Sahut Isshin.

"Kurasa kita sudahi saja ya pembicaraan ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Rukia-chan." Ujar Masaki.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur!" seru Isshin bersemangat.

~~oOoO~~

Malam semakin larut, bintang dan bulan menampakkan sinarnya di gelapnya malam.

Terlihat sosok seseorang berambut orange sedang duduk di kursi taman yang ada di Kuchiki Mansion.

Orang itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari kerutan di wajahnya yang semakin banyak. Karena terlalu konsen berpikir, dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ichigo."

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sosok gadis bermata amethyst sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yo, Rukia. Kok belum tidur? Katanya sudah capek…"

"Memang, tapi tadi saat aku sedang ke dapur untuk minum, aku melihat kau sedang duduk disini. Kau sedang apa? Diluar kan dingin. Nanti kau masuk angin."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tentang masa lalumu."

Rukia pun terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Kenapa Ichigo memikirkan masa lalunya? Itulah yang sedang ada di benak Rukia.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan masa laluku?"

"Aku…"

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau pasti merasa kasihan padaku yang mengalami masa lalu seperti itu, kan? Saying sekali, aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan itu."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya… merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Tidak enak?"

"Iya. Padahal kau tidak ingin memberitahukan semua masalahmu pada kami, tapi secara diam-diam kami mencari tahu tanpa seizinmu. Aku jadi merasa tidak tahu diri. Padahal kau sudah begitu baik mau menolong kami, tapi kami malah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Cepat atau lambat kalian akan segera tahu tentang hal itu."  
"oya?"

"Iya. Tenang saja… masih banyak rahasiaku yang tidak kalian ketahui, kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau tahu, apa pengaruh dari kepergian kakakku?"

"Apa?"

"Byakuya-niisama jadi membenciku. Dia bersikap dingin padaku. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan aku lagi. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Jarang sekali dia berada di rumah."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia tidak sanggup melihatku. Wajahku sangat mirip dengan Hisana-nee. Kami bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Sulit sekali dibedakan. Wajar saja kalau nii-sama tidak ingin melihatku. Setiap kali ia melihatku, pasti yang terbayang adalah Hisana-nee. Nii-sama dan nee-chan baru menikah selama 1 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin nii-sama tidak sedih?"

"Kau benar."

"Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku tidak peduli, nii-sama mau membenciku atau apapun, tidak masalah. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah nii-sama membantuku menangkap Aizen! Dengan bantuan nii-sama, pasti Aizen akan cepat tertangkap! Nii-sama memiliki kekuasaan yang sangat besar, mencari informasi tentang Aizen pasti sangatlah mudah! Tapi dia menolaknya! Dia menolak untuk membantu menangkap Aizen!"

Ichigo tidak tega melihat Rukia seperti itu. Tubuh Rukia gemetar karena marah dan sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk karena tidak ingin wajahnya yang seperti itu terlihat oleh Ichigo.

Merasa Rukia memerlukan tempat untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

Ia menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi. Byakuya pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Lagipula, sekarang kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menangkap Aizen, kan? Kau juga mempunyai rekan-rekan yang hebat. Kau pasti bisa membalas perbuatan Aizen. Jadi tenang saja, ya…" Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lembut dan tenang. Tangannya yang besar membelai rambut hitam Rukia.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, Ichi…."

"Ssst….jangan bicara lagi. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan ada disini menemanimu."

"Hiks…A—ku benci…hiks..AKU BENCI AIZEN!"

Rukiapun menangis didalam pelukan Ichigo. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang telah bertahun-tahun terpendam.

Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan saat itu hanyalah menenangkan dan membiarkan Rukia menangis. Sambil membelai lembut, Ichigo juga memberikan kecupan hangat di rambut hitam Rukia.

Melihat Rukia yang bersedih seperti ini, Ichigo merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Ia merasa ingin melindungi gadis ini. Ia ingin menjaganya baik-baik.

Semua orang tahu kalau perasaan itu adalah cinta.

Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, kalau Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang paling bodoh dan tidak sensitive kalau sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia bingung dengan perasaan yang saat ini dirasakannya.

**~Little Angel For Me chapter 5, End~**

Woahhh super pendek!

Hontouni gomenasai… AI sedang dikejar" deadline buat lomba cerpen….

Jadi deh hasilnya begini

Untuk yang bingung dengan umurnya Rukia dan Hisana, akan Ai beritahu ringkasannya:

Rukia 7 tahun & Hisana 19 tahun Ibu mereka meninggal

Rukia 9 tahun & Hisana 21 tahun Hisana menikah dengan Byakuya yang berusia 23 tahun

Rukia 10 tahun , Hisana 22 tahun & Byakuya 24 tahun Hisana meninggal

Pada dasarnya Rukia dan Hisana berbeda usia 12 tahun. Ai pusing banget mikirin perbedaan usia mereka. Jadi deh beda 12 tahun XDDD

Special thanks to :

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**yuuna hihara**

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**

**dorami fil**

**Rin**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**Meyrin Hawk**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Ruki Yagami**

**chappythesmartrabbit**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Sara Hikari**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**girlinlightblue**

Hontouni arigatou untuk author" Ai tercinta! Sudah rela memberikan review untuk fic yang abal-abal ini. Tanpa kalian, Ai ga akan mempunyai semangat untuk apdet.

Karena itu, mohon di berikan hadiah review sebagai sogokan agar Ai bisa apdet, ya *plak!*

Sore ni gomenasai, kalau Ai tidak bisa membalas review. Tangan AI sudah babak belur kebanyakn ngetik *nyari alasan*.

Ga usah banyak basa basi

**~Review Please~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Niisama?

Summary : Senna menjadi siswa baru di Karakura High School. Dan sepertinya dia menyukai Ichigo. Bagaimanakah reaksi Rukia? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Always Kubo Taito-sensei. Tsubasa wo kudasai milik Hikasa Yoko dan Toyosaki Aki. Untuk sementara lagu ini akan diambil yang terakhirnya dulu. Full-nya dichapter depan.

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC, OC, abal-abal

A/N : Chapter kali ini Ai dedikasikan untuk Sara-chan yg dah minta apdet….. tangan Ai babak lebur *eh salah, belur maksudnya*, dah ngetik yang love in high school, apdet fic ini pula. Ckckck… tapi ga apa, special bwat teman kesayangan Ai ^^

XXxxXX

**Previous Chapter**

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi. Byakuya pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Lagipula, sekarang kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menangkap Aizen, kan? Kau juga mempunyai rekan-rekan yang hebat. Kau pasti bisa membalas perbuatan Aizen. Jadi tenang saja, ya…" Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lembut dan tenang. Tangannya yang besar membelai rambut hitam Rukia.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, Ichi…."

"Ssst….jangan bicara lagi. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan ada disini menemanimu."

"Hiks…A—ku benci…hiks..AKU BENCI AIZEN!"

Rukiapun menangis didalam pelukan Ichigo. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang telah bertahun-tahun terpendam.

Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan saat itu hanyalah menenangkan dan membiarkan Rukia menangis. Sambil membelai lembut, Ichigo juga memberikan kecupan hangat di rambut hitam Rukia.

Melihat Rukia yang bersedih seperti ini, Ichigo merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Ia merasa ingin melindungi gadis ini. Ia ingin menjaganya baik-baik.

**Chapter 6 : Nii-sama?**

Matahari pagi telah terbangun dari tidurnya, menggantikan bulan yang terjaga semalaman. Sinarnya menerangi kota yang masih tertidur lelap. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya, terbang kemanapun yang mereka inginkan.

Di Kuchiki Mansion, sudah ada beberapa orang yang memulai aktifitas mereka. Salah satunya adalah Masaki dan Yuzu. Karena tidak mau tinggal di rumah Rukia secara gratis, mereka berdua meminta Rukia untuk mengizinkan mengizinkan mereka membantu mengurus rumah. Pada awalnya Rukia tidak setuju, tapi dengan serangan puppy-dog-eyes, Rukia berhasil ditaklukan.

Saat ini Masaki dan anak perempuannya yang feminine itu sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk penghuni utama Kuchiki Mansion. Masakan yang mereka buat untuk hari ini adalah pancake dengan berbagai syrup sesuai kesukaan masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, dan Karin keluar dari kamar mereka dan melaksanakan rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari. Mandi.

Saat pancake sudah selesai dihidangkan di meja makan, Rukia turun dari tangga lantai dua dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou, Masaki-san, Yuzu-chan!" sapanya.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan." Jawab Masaki dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ohayou, Rukia-nee!" sahut Yuzu penuh semangat.

"Wah…hari ini pancake, ya? Hmm pasti enak!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya…. Rukia-nee mau pakai syrup rasa apa?"

"Aku mau pakai syrup strawberry!"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ambilkan." Kata Yuzu dan ia pun berlalu ke dapur.

"Rukia-chan, sepertinya hari ini Rukia-chan sedang bersemangat. Ada hal yang bagus, ya?" tanya Masaki seraya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Benar?"

"Iya! Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk latihan menyanyi nanti, karena aku akan berduet."

"Wah…duet dengan siapa?"

"Dengan….teman lama…"

Wajah Rukia saat mengatakan hal itu terlihat sedih. Menyadari hal itu, Masaki tidak ingin memaksa Rukia, karena itulah ia berhenti menanyai gadis penyanyi itu.

"Ohayou!" seru Isshin, Yoruichi, dan Kisuke bersamaan.

"Ohayou! Pagi-pagi begini sudah sangat bersemangat, ya." Kata Rukia bingung melihat sikap ketiga teman lama itu.

"Sudah pasti! Itulah semangat Kurosaki!" seru Isshin sambil bergaya gaje.

"Tapi kami kan bukan Kurosaki." Bantah Yoruichi.

"Tapi kalian teman Kurosaki!"

"Iya deh iya…" akhirnya Yoruichi mengalah.

"Ayo semuanya, kita sarapan dulu!" perintah Masaki.

"Hai…."

XXxxXX

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tiba di sekolah. Entah kenapa mereka merasa aneh disaat hanya berdua saja. Mungkin karena pengaruh kejadian semalam.

Berjalan beriringan seperti saat ini membuat jantung mereka ingin lepas dari sangkarnya *?*. karena tidak menatap wajah masing-masing, jadi mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua itu saat ini sedang berblushing ria. Tapi acara blushing itu berakhir karena ada seseorang yang meneriaki nama Rukia.

"Rukia-chan!" Terlihat anggota Haineko (kecuali Matsumoto) sedang berlarian, menghampiri Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ohayou, minna!" seru Rukia.

"Ohayou." Sapa juga Ichigo.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bersapa-sapa ria!" bentak Chiho.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah Rukia.

"Dia pindah kesini!" seru Saki.

"Dia?"

"Senna!"

"Senna? Lalu kenapa kalau dia memang pindah ke sekolah ini?"

"Kok malah kenapa, sih? Masalah besar kalau dia satu sekolah dengan kita!"

"Kalau aku sih tidak peduli dia mau sekolah dimana. Lagipula itukan haknya. Dia mau sekolah disini ya kita tidak bisa melarangnya." Kata Elie.

"Itu benar. Kalian tidak perlu ribut begini hanya karena dia ada disini, kan." Sambung Miki.

"Haahh kalian ini memang terlalu santai. Bisa saja kan dia bermaksud berbuat yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kalian juga jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Belum tentu dia seperti itu, kan. Pasti dia pindah karena dia akan bekerja bersama kita, jadi dengan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita akan mempermudah kontak dengan kita." Kata Rukia, kesal dengan sifat teman-temannya itu.

"Itu benar. Kalian jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Rukia dan kawan-kawannya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata Mirokumaru Senna sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Dengan santainya dia berjalan menghampiri Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi, Yoroshiku na, Kuchiki-san."

"Watashi mo, yoroshiku." Jawab Rukia sambil menerima jabatan tangan Senna.

Ichigo yang sejak tadi dicuekin, mengamati pertukaran kontak ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu diantara para Haineko dan cewek baru ini. Siapa namanya? Ung….Miro….Miroko?ah bukan bukan. Tahu ah. Yang penting dia itu anak baru. Pikir Ichigo.

"Ah, namamu siapa?" tanya Senna kepada Ichigo. Sebenarnya sejak tadi diam-diam Senna telah mengamati Ichigo dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada pria berambut orange ini.

"Hmm? Oh, aku? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku Mirokumaru Senna. Salam kenal, ya, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ah ya, sama-sama."

Apa-apaan sih nih cewek! Sekarang dia mau PDKT sama Ichigo-kun! Pikir Chiho dan Saki bersamaan.

Wah wah…kayaknya WW III bakal meletus nih, pikir Miki dan Elie.

Sedangkan Rukia…

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan cara Senna menatap Ichigo?

Rukia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Ichigo. Hanya teman-teman Hainekonya saja yang tahu kalau suatu saat nanti mereka berdua a.k.a Ichigo dan Rukia, akan menjadi _item_. Bukannya mereka peramat atau apa, tapi mereka merasa kalau kedua orang itu terlihat serasi.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Aku masih harus mengurus kepindahanku di kantor. Ja ne, Kurosaki-kun!" serunya sambil memberikan _wink_.

"Hah? Oh iya." yang diberi _wink_ cuma bengong tidak mengerti.

Begitu perhatian Rukia dan yang lainnya teralih, Senna menatap mereka.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau pasti akan jadi milikku.

XXxxXX

~Di studio~

Terdengar suara music dan nyanyian dari sebuah ruangan yang ada di perusahaan music tempat Rukia dan Haineko bekerja. Dari suara nyanyian itu bisa diketahui kalau ada 2 orang yang menyanyi secara bersamaan.

Kono oozora ni tsubasa o hiroge

Tonde yukitai yo

Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e

Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai

Lantunan music berakhir, tanda bahwa lagu tersebut telah selesai. Dua orang yang tadi bernyanyi itu sekarang sedang meminum minuman segar yang telah disediakan disana.

"Senna-chan! Timing mu dengan Rukia-chan harus disamakan sedikit lagi, ya. Jangan mendahului Rukia-chan. Kalau beda, pasti terdengar jelas. Kalian akan tampil secara live nanti, jadi kalian harus menampilkan yang terbaik." Kyouraku memberikan instruksi kepada Rukia dan Senna yang sedang duduk santai istirahat di kursi.

"Aku rasa timingku sudah tepat. Kuchiki-san saja yang terlalu lambat." Sahut Senna.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan Rukia? Timingnya Rukia sudah tepat dengan musiknya. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat!" bentak Chiho.

"Apa kau bilang!

"Hentikan!" Bentakan dari Rukia itu berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran yang baru akan dimulai antara Senna dengan Chiho.

Rukia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam kedua temannya itu, "untuk apa sih kalian bertengkar? Siapapun yang salah itu bukan masalah! Yang penting apakah kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik atau tidak saat penampilan nanti. Sekarang kan masih latihan, jadi wajar saja kalau aku atau Senna melakukan kesalahan saat menyanyi tadi! Sekarang, tutup mulut kalian dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing! Bubar!"

Dengan begitu, Rukia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terdiam karena kaget sekaligus takut dengan sikap Rukia barusan. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka Rukia marah-marah seperti itu hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

XXxxXX

~Di Kuchiki Mansion~

Hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya saat ini adalah mobil kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Karena dengan keberadaan mobil kakaknya itu, berarti sudah pasti pemilik mobilnya pun ada. Dan sekarang, mobil itu ada di depan rumah Rukia, terparkir dengan posisi yang tepat di tempat parkir.

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang saat mengetahui kalau kakaknya ini datang berkunjung kerumahnya.

Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah mewahnya itu. Dibukanya pintu depan, dan mendapatkan sambutan dari beberapa pelayan yang bekerja disana. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang tidak terbayangkan olehnya akan berada dirumahnya.

Kuchiki Byakuya sedang duduk di sofa utama sambil memegang cangkir kopi dengan gaya yang sangat elegan.

Didepannya duduk para Kurosaki's serta Yoruichi dan Kisuke. Terlihat sekali kalau para Kurosaki's itu sangat gugup karena bertemu dengan seorang pebisnis yang teramat sangat terkenal dan kaya raya di Tokyo, bahkan di Jepang.

Setelah meminum sedikit kopinya, Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok adiknya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama?"

**Little Angel For Me Chapter 6, End**

**XXxxXX**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Dorami fil**

**Sara Hikari **

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**

**Aichii Chiyuri**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Arlheaa**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**chappythesmartrabbit**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh**

Yahahahaha! Selesai! Padahal niatnya Ai mau hiatus dulu, tapi karena Sara-chan nanyain kapan apdetnya, jadi deh Ai apdet sebelum UTS. Biarlah…..

Bagaimana? Buat yang nanyain tentang Byakuya, Ai sudah menampilkannya *walaupun disaat-saat terakhir*

Untuk IchiRukinya, gomenasai, lagi-lagi tidak terlalu kelihatan….*maksud lo ga ada?*

Hiks hiks…susah mencari moment yang tepat untuk mereka berdua sih….

Maaf lagi kalau ceritanya kependekan n ga mutu. Ai terlalu m aksain sih…

Untuk selanjutnya akan Ai usahakan apdet Cinderella New Version chapter 3

Oc deh

Langsung aja

**~Review Please~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Senna's Flirtation

Summary : Byakuya datang mengunjungi Rukia. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Senna? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Always Kubo Taito-sensei. Tsubasa wo kudasai milik Hikasa Yoko dan Toyosaki Aki

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC, OC, abal-abal

A/N : Cara Rukia berbicara dengan Byakuya akan Ai buat sopan. Jadi jangan aneh kalau Rukia menyebut dirinya "saya".

**Previous Chapter**

Hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya saat ini adalah mobil kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Karena dengan keberadaan mobil kakaknya itu, berarti sudah pasti pemilik mobilnya pun ada. Dan sekarang, mobil itu ada di depan rumah Rukia, terparkir dengan posisi yang tepat di tempat parkir.

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang saat mengetahui kalau kakaknya ini datang berkunjung kerumahnya.

Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah mewahnya itu. Dibukanya pintu depan, dan mendapatkan sambutan dari beberapa pelayan yang bekerja disana. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang tidak terbayangkan olehnya akan berada dirumahnya.

Kuchiki Byakuya sedang duduk di sofa utama sambil memegang cangkir kopi dengan gaya yang sangat elegan.

Didepannya duduk para Kurosaki's serta Yoruichi dan Kisuke. Terlihat sekali kalau para Kurosaki's itu sangat gugup karena bertemu dengan seorang pebisnis yang teramat sangat terkenal dan kaya raya di Tokyo, bahkan di Jepang.

Setelah meminum sedikit kopinya, Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok adiknya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama?"

**Chapter 7 : Senna's Flirtation**

"Nii-sama?" hanya itu saja yang bisa keluar dari bibir Rukia. Ditatapnya sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri dengan tegapnya dan penuh wibawa. Charisma yang luar biasa sangat terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang amat tenang.

"Seperti itukah sikap seorang Kuchiki? Diam dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan seperti itu?" tegur Byakuya. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Rukia yang sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Seorang Kuchiki tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut seperti itu.

"Ah, sumimasen, Nii-sama. Saya hanya tidak menyangka kalau Nii-sama akan datang. Bukankah Nii-sama sedang sibuk dengan proyek pekerjaan Nii-sama yang sekarang?"

"Aku datang hanya untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, jadi aku ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Nii-sama. Rukia baik-baik saja kok." Sahut Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu…siapa mereka?" tanya Byakuya sambil melirik para Kurosaki dari sudut matanya.

"Oh, Rukia sampai lupa. Kurosaki-san, perkenalkan, beliau adalah kakak saya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Nii-sama, mereka adalah teman-teman Rukia. Yang pria itu adalah Kurosaki Isshin-san, lalu Istrinya Kurosaki Masaki-san. Putranya Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, dan kedua putrid kembarnya, yang berambut hitam adalah Kurosaki Karin-chan dan yang berambut cokelat muda adalah Kurosaki Yuzu-chan." Jelas Rukia memperkenalkan para Kurosaki.

"Konbanwa, Kuchiki-san. Saya Kurosaki Isshin. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda." Sapa Isshin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Byakuya.

"Konbanwa, Kurosaki-san. Saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan anda dan sekeluarga."

Tiba-tiba saja Kisuke dan Yoruichi muncul dari belakang Byakuya, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada diruang tamu.

"Yooo, Byakuya-boo! Ohisashiburi desu ne!" seru Yoruichi sambil memeluk leher Byakuya.

"Ohohoho apa kabarmu, Byakuya-san?" Kisuke masih dengan senyum lebarnya menyapa Byakuya dan mengipas-ngipaskan kipas bututnya *plakk*

"Lepaskan." Byakuya memberikan deathglarenya yang sangat mematikan kepada Yoruichi.

"Hahaha! Kau tetap tidak berubah, ya! Masih saja dingin!" kata Yoruichi.

Para Kurosaki hanya bisa melihat pemandangan aneh dari reunian ketiga orang itu.

"Apa mereka berdua tidak mengenal yang namanya takut?" itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak kehadiran Byakuya. Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, akhirnya penghuni mansion milik Rukia masuk kea lam mimpi. Kecuali Rukia.

Ia masih teringat dengan pertanyaan kakak iparnya.

~Flashback~

Kuchiki bersaudara, Kisuke, Yoruichi dan para Kurosaki sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Walaupun Byakuya bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi ia masih memiliki rasa hormat kepada tamu. Ia menemani Rukia mengobrol dengan tamu-tamunya.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san. Selama ini anda sudah pergi berbisnis kemana saja?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku sudah pergi ke beberapa Negara yang memiliki cabang Kuchiki Corp, seperti Amerika, Inggirs, Italy, China, Australia, Perancis, Spanyol dan Indonesia *?*"

"Wow…kalau begitu kemampuan bahasa asing anda pasti sangat hebat." Puji Masaki.

"Tidak juga. Yang terpenting adalah bahasa Inggris. Asalkan bisa menguasai bahasa Inggris, Negara manapun tidak jadi masalah."

"Benar juga, ya. Bahasa inggris kan bahasa internasional." Seru Isshin.

Yang bisa mengobrol dengan Byakuya hanya Rukia, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin dan Masaki. Ichigo dan kedua adiknya tidak bicara apapun, karena memang tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakana. Mereka bertiga merasa terintimidasi dengan sikap Byakuya. Terksean seperti sedang dibully.

"Rukia."

"Hai, Nii-sama?"

"Apa kau sudah lihat berita di televisi?"

"Berita tentang apa?"

"Tentang penyelidikan di Rumah Sakit Karakura."

Dalam sekejap Rukia, Kisuke dan Yoruichi langsung terdiam. Topic tentang berita itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Rukia bicarakan dengan kakakknya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Berita itu kan sangat heboh." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyelidikan itu, kan?" sambung Byakuya.

"Ap—apa maksud Nii-sama?"

"Kau bukan orang yang meminta agar dilakukan penyelidikan di rumah sakit itu, kan?"

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Ia merasa Byakuya sudah mengetahui sebagian dari rahasianya. Walaupun baru sebagian, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Byakuya sudah tahu satu pekerjaan Rukia yang lain.

"Mana mungkin. Memangnya saya ini siapa, sampai bisa meminta pihak kepolisian mengadakan penyelidikan terhadap rumah sakit yang besar itu?"

"Benar juga, ya. Baguslah kalau begitu."

~Flashback End~

Rukia menatap langit berbintang dari kursi besi yang ada di taman mansionnya. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, membuat gadis mungil itu kedinginan. Dan bodohnya lagi, dia tidak memakai jaket. Yang dipakainya hanya dress untuk tidur. Tapi dia tidak peduli, karena saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan udara segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Tanpa disadari, Ichigo datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu memang sudah mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Sejak Byakuya melontarkan pertanyaan itu, ia merasa sikap Rukia menjadi aneh. Baginya wajar saja. Kalau rahasia yang selama ini paling ingin ditutupinya akan terbongkar oleh keluarganya, pasti Ichigo juga akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Rukia!"

Gadis yang dipanggil itupun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Ichigo berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Harusnya kau yang bertanya begitu. Kau tahukan udara malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya saja saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan udara malam."

Hening. Ichigo terus memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang sedang menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Di matanya, Rukia terlihat sangat manis. Dengan angin malam berhembus, membuat rambut hitam Rukia menari-nari. Selama ini ia memang menyadari kalau Rukia itu cantik. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah Rukia seperti ini.

"Kurasa Byakuya mencemaskan dirimu."

"Apa?"

"Dari pertanyaannya itu….sudah pasti dia khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Dia pasti tahu kalau kau belum bisa melupakan kematian kakak perempuan dan kedua orangtuamu, jadi wajar saja kalau dia menanyakan itu padamu."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku hanya takut Nii-sama mengetahui rahasiaku. Aku sudah cukup merepotkannya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau Byakuya tahu rahasiamu?"

"Kenapa? Sudah pasti kan! Aku tidak mau dia marah padaku. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau dia memintaku untuk melupakan masalah pembunuh Hisana-nee. Kalau sampai Nii-sama tahu…dia pasti akan marah dan kecewa."

Raut wajah Rukia berubah menjadi sedih. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau saat ini Rukia bisa kapan saja menangis. Rukia memang adalah orang yang kuat dan tegar. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah keluarganya, ia bagaikan gelas wine yang mudah pecah.

Merasa sudah membuat Rukia sedih, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Tubuh kecil yang menurutnya sangat rapuh itu sudah mendingin. Kerutan di wajah Ichigo semakin bertambah.

"Dasar bodoh. Lihat, kau sedingin ini pasti tidak lama lagi kau akan sakit."

"Aku kuat, kok."

"Kau masih mau disini?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu…aku temani ya…" kata Ichigo lembut.

Entah kenapa Rukia merasa, berada didalam pelukan Ichigo seperti ini sangat nyaman. Selain nyaman, dia merasa tenang, aman, dan hangat. Kehangatan yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa didapatkannya selain dari Hisana. Meskipun dia merasakan kehangatan persahabatan dari teman-teman Haineko-nya, tapi kehangatan yang dirasakannya dari Ichigo sangatlah berbeda.

Satu hal yang belum disadarinya. Dia mulai jatuh cinta.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai telah bordering, membuat seluruh siswa di Karakura High School berlarian memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuju kelasnya. Tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia bertabrakan dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Buakkk *sfx: suara tabrakan*

"Gyaa!"

"Aww!"

Orang yang Ichigo tabrak itu jatuh ke lantai. Ichigo menatap orang yang ditabraknya itu sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau!" seru Ichigo.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" kata Senna yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak lihat nih! Kepalaku sakit, tahu!"

Sebenarnya Senna tidak marah. Dia hanya berpura-pura marah agar Ichigo merasa bersalah dan melakukan apa yang Senna inginkan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Kalau begitu kau ke UKS saja. Sudah dulu, ya, aku harus segera ke kelas." Dengan begitu Ichigo langsung ngacir ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Senna yang terbengong-bengong di lantai.

"Ap—apaaa! Kau membiarkan seorang wanita yang jatuh begitu saja! Hei!"

Teriakan Senna tidak digubris Ichigo. Ia tidak peduli dengan cewek yang satu itu. Bukannya Ichigo tidak sopan atau tidak gentleman, tapi ia malas meladeni Senna karena ia tahu kalau cewek berambut ungu itu hanya pura-pura sakit. Dia jatuh dengan posisi bokongnya *hehe* yang mengenai lantai, lantas kenapa bisa kepalanya yang sakit. Walaupun Ichigo itu bodoh *di bankai Ichi* tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai bisa ditipu.

Senna hanya menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak mengira Ichigo akan membiarkannya seperti itu. Baru kali ini ada pria yang mengacuhkanny. Kesal kesal dan kesal yang sekarang sedang dirasakannya.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ting tong teng tong

Sore hari telah tiba. Sudah waktunya jam pulang sekolah di Karakura High School. Terlihat para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan gedung sekolah yang besar itu. Tidak terkecuali Ichigo. Ia berjalan menuju loker sepatu bersama dengan Rukia.

"Ne, Ichigo. Hari ini aku ada latihan di studio. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Rukia.

"Heh? Memangnya boleh ya orang luar datang?"

"Siapa bilang kau orang luar? Kau itukan tamu di rumahku, jadi boleh-boleh saja. Lagipula Kyoutaku-san bukan orang yang tegas dan pelit, kok. Pasti kau diizinkan masuk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Baru 3 langkah keluar dari pintu kaca Karakura High School, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh, mendapati sosok Senna sedang berlari kecil mengejar mereka berdua.

"Ugh…apalagi sih maunya anak itu?" pikir Ichigo.

Akhirnya Senna behasil mengejar Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Begitu selesai, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dia bertanya, "Kurosaki-kun! Kau mau tidak melihat latihanku di studio?"

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Kenapa bisa pas begini sih timingnya? Batin Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga baru saja mengajak Ichigo. Kau mau pergi sama-sama, Senna?" Rukia mengajak Senna dengan senyuman.

Senna sempat terkejut dengan tawaran dari Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka mantan sahabatnya itu akan menajaknya pergi bersama. Padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau dia membenci gadis berambut hitam itu.

Tapi, demi memiliki Ichigo, dia bersedia melakukan apapun, meskipun harus jalan bersama dengan musuhnya.

"Boleh juga! Ayo kita pergi!" sahut Senna riang.

"Apa dosaku….harus diikuti cewek berisik seperti dia!" jerit Ichigo didalam hatinya.

Mereka bertiga segera memasuki mobil jemputan Rukia dan mobil itupun melesat menuju studio tempat dimana Rukia, Senna dan Haineko akan berlatih.

_ima watashi no negaigoto ga_

_kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_

_kono senaka ni tori no you ni_

_shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai_

Suara Rukia dan Senna terdengar merdu. Saling beriringan menyanyikan bagian masing-masing.

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_tonde yukitai yo_

_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_

_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

_ima tomi to ka meiyo naraba_

_iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii_

_kodomo no toki yumemita koto_

_ima mo onaji yume ni mite iru_

Suara Rukia tegas tapi lembut, sedangkan Senna imut tapi terkesan dibuat-buat. Sudah pasti Rukialah yang lebih baik.

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_tonde yukitai yo_

_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_

_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

Bagi Kyouraku, yang terpenting adalah suara asli, bukan suara yang dibuat-buat agar cocok dengan image lagu.

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_tonde yukitai yo_

_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_

_tsubasa hatamekase_

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_tonde yukitai yo_

_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_

_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

Melodi alat music berhenti, menandakan kalau lagu sudah berakhir. Rukia dan Senna kembali duduk ke kursi masing-masing dan meneguk minuman dingin yang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Tapi khusus untuk Rukia, Ichigo sendirilah yang menyiapkannya.

Selama Rukia bernyanyi, Ichigo hanya bisa menatap gadis mungil itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kekaguman. Meskipun tidak didandani ataupun tidak memakai baju untuk tampil dipanggung, dimatanya Rukia sangatlah bersinar. Mungkin bidang suara memang tempat yang tepat untuk Rukia.

"Kau sangat hebat, Rukia!" puji Ichigo saat Rukia meminum minumannya.

"Ah, biasa saja kok. Aku tidak sehebat itu."

"Tapi bagiku kau sangat hebat. Suaramu bagus . tidak aneh kalau kau penyanyi yang terkenal."

"Itu benar, Ru-chan! Kau jangan merendah begitu! Selalu saja tidak mau menerima pujian!" omel Rangiku.

"Ran-chan…itu kan sudah sifat asli Rukia-chan…jangan marah-marah begitu…" kata Miki, berusaha untuk membela Rukia.

"Ya ya aku tahu, aku tahu."

Rukia dan Ichigo mengobrol ria dengan Haineko, sementara Senna diam-diam saja. Dia kesal *lagi* karena di cuekin oleh mereka semua.

"Kurosaki-kun! Bagaimana penampilanku tadi? Pasti bagus, kan?" tanya Senna menampilakn ekspresi terimutnya.

"What the hell?" batin para Haineko.

"Hm? Oh ya, bagus kok." Jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sejak tadi yang diperhatikannya hanya Rukia saja.

"Benarkah? Yeii!"

"Mina! Gokurosama! Kalian sudah bekerja keras, sekarang kalian boleh pulang dan beristirahat!" seru Kyouraku dari singgasananya *Kyouraku punya kursi tersendiri untuknya*

"Haii!"

"Nah Ichigo-kun, ayo pulang." Ajak Rukia.

"Ok."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Boleh pulang bareng?" pinta Senna dengan puppy-dog-eyes-nya.

"Hmm gimana ya…"

"Hei Senna! Rumahmu itu kan berlawanan dengan mansionnya Rukia. Mana mungkin kau ikut dengan mereka!" seru Chiho.

"Tapi kan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Nah Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, cepat pulang. Sudah malam, lho…" perintah Rangiku sambil mendorong punggung mereka berdua.

"Ah baiklah. Mata ashita, mina!" seru Ichigo.

"Oyasumi, mina!" Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo dari belakang.

Setelah sosok Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tidak terlihat, Rangiku dan Haineko yang lainnya segera berpaling menatap sinis Senna.

"Senna! Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kenapa kau terus mendekati Ichigo-kun?" bentak Chiho.

"Aopa mauku? Kalau begitu apa urusan kalian? Aku mendekati Kurosaki-kun atau tidak itu adalah urusanku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Sanggah Senna mempertahankan dirinya.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Kalau kau macam-macam pada Rukia, kau pasti akan menyesal telah kembali kesini." Ancam Saki.

Haineko pun pergi meninggalkan Senna yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Matanya menyipit dan dia menggumam, "kalian akan menyesal berani mengancamku."

Trrrtt trrrt trrt

Sebuah melodi dan getaran terasa dari ponsel milik Senna yang ada di saku celananya. Dia segera mengambil ponsel itu dan menekan tombol accept.

"Moshi moshi."

"Yaa Senna. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Biasa saja. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai misi pertama untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tidak perlu khawatir akan gagal. Karena akan selalu ada cara untuk menghancurkan anak itu. Aku akan mengirimkan email yang berisi rencana tersebut."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Aizen-san."

Setelah telepon itu terputus, Senna memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku dan dia menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

"It's show time…"

**~Chapter 7, End~**

Fuuhh selesai juga! Ai ngebut lho ngetiknya…makanya jangan aneh kalau ada banyak kesalahan.

**Special thanks to :**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Sara Hikari**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Chappy Ruru**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Fuchsia Puff**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Dorami fil**

**Ichi Nightray**

**Aichii Chiyuri**

**Chappythesmartrabbit**

**Bl3achtou4rou**

**Ruki1415**

**Nadeshiko sakura**

Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu! Ai ga akan bisa sejauh ini tanpa dukungan dari para readers.

Gomenasai karena lagi-lagi AI ga bisa balas ripiu dari kalian. Tapi Ai paling suka baca ripiu dari teman-teman sekalian….rasanya Ai jadi bersemangat!

Oya, Ai boleh nanya, ga? Yang masuk jadi nominasi di IFA itu emang panitianya yang seleksi, atau dari orang-orang yg merekomendasikan fic itu buat jadi nominasi?

Ai masih bingung sama IFA, jadinya ga tahu deh.

Ok, kita sudahi dulu cuap-cuapnya.

Akhir kata….

**~Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius~**

**~Review Please~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Aizen's First Plan

Summary : Apa yang Aizen dan Senna rencanakan? Apakah Rukia akan baik-baik saja? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Always Kubo Taito-sensei. To Mother milik YUI

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC, OC, abal-abal

A/N : Ai akan beritahu lagi nama-nama anggota Haineko biar Readers ga bingung.

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

**Hinamori Momo**

**Hinamori Tobiume**

**Miyama Miki (dari anime 'Absolute Boy / Zettai Shounen')**

**Orihara Saki (OC)**

**Sasaki Chiho (OC)**

**Elie Valentine (dari anime 'Groove Adventure The Rave Master')**

Oya, mohon Readers mengerti gaya menulis Ai. Ai bingung mau menggunakan bahasa gaul atau baku untuk dialog. Jadinya campur-campur deh =,='

**Previous Chapter**

"Moshi moshi."

"Yaa Senna. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Biasa saja. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai misi pertama untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tidak perlu khawatir akan gagal. Karena akan selalu ada cara untuk menghancurkan anak itu. Aku akan mengirimkan email yang berisi rencana tersebut."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Aizen-san."

Setelah telepon itu terputus, Senna memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku dan dia menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

"It's show time…"

**Chapter 8 : Aizen's First Plan**

Next Day, Karakura High School, 17.00

Hari telah menjelang malam. Matahari sore menyinari seluruh kota Karakura. Semilir angin musim dingin membuat udara menjadi membekukan setiap orang yang ada diluar rumah.

Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Meskipun dia suka dengan musim dingin, tetap saja udara dingin membuatnya merinding.

Di halaman KHS, terlihat Rukia dan Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka. Supir pribadi Rukia membukakan pintu mobil untuk dimasuki Rukia dan Ichigo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

Dari dalam ruang latihan, terdengar dentingan lembut piano yang diiringi dengan suara-suara gitar dan drum. Disertai dengan suara indah dari Rukia, lagu yang dilatih itu seperti sudah sempurna. Padahal baru beberapa kali dicoba, tapi permainan Rukia dan pemain musiknya seperti sudah ahli.

__

Shiawasette  
Mahou mitai ni  
Hikaru itekurenai kedo  
Nikushimi tte  
Sasai na surechigai deshou?  
Nakanaide

Jari-jari lentik Rukia menari dengan lincah diatas balok-balok kecil berwarna putih dan hitam secara bergantian. Bibir mungilnya terus menyanyikan lagu indah bertemakan Ibu._  
_

_Taka ga unmei nante  
Kaete yukerun datte  
Ie wo tobidashite yoru ni naita  
_

Selama bernyanyi, Rukia tidak hanya mengeluarkan apa yang dihafalnya, tetapi juga apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Ibunya. Kalau boleh jujur, lagu itu membuat hati Rukia sakit, karena mengingatkannya kepada Ibunya yang telah berada di surga.

_Dare mo inai kouen no benchi de  
Mukae ni kitekureru no wo matteita muka  
_

Tidak hanya Rukia, tetapi semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama pun bisa merasakan kesedihan masing-masing. Mereka teringat akan Ibu mereka yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan mereka.

_Kanashimi tte  
Yorisoeba izuku to naku  
Atatakakute  
Yasashisa tte_

Mereka ingat akan saat-saat dimana mereka membuat Ibu mereka bersedih dan menangis karena sikap mereka. Semua anggota Haineko dan Ichigo tidak ragu-ragu untuk menangis. Itu menunjukkan kalau mereka memiliki rasa cinta kepada Ibu mereka.

_Kawa ni areba fu to  
Amaete shimau mono  
_

Alunan melodi yang dibawakan Rukia mulai melambat, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi lagu tersebut akan selesai. Setetes airmata telah keluar dari mata amethyst Rukia yang indah.

_Nee  
Shiwase yo shiawase  
Tabun  
Atashi  
_

Kenangannya bersama Ibu tercintanya terus bermunculan di benak Rukia, membuatnya bisa menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Suara Rukia saat menyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagu tersebut terdengar parau.

_Anata ga  
Itan dakara_

Jari kecil Rukia berhenti di satu tuts putih yang ada di tengah-tengah piano. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang melihat latihannya. Berbagai pujian diterimanya dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah. Walaupun terlihat bekas airmata di wajahnya, ia masih bisa memberikan senyumannya kepada semua orang.

"Lagu yang luar biasa, Ruru-chan!" seru Rangiku sambil memberikan pelukan mautnya kepada Rukia yang baru saja selesai meminum air.

"Ugh! Ra—n-chan…A—ku gak bi—sa berna—fas!"

"Oh! Gomen gomen, aku tidak sengaja!" Rangiku pun segera melepaskan tubuh mungil Rukia yang hamper saja remuk didalam pelukannya.

"Good job, Rukia-chan. Kau memang hebat." Puji Kyouraku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, anda terlalu memuji, Kyouraku-san." Kata Rukia malu-malu.

"Yang Kyouraku-san bilang itu benar tahu! Kau selalu saja merendah begitu. Sekali-sekali berbangga dirilah, Ruru-chan." Omel Miki.

"Tapi kan—"

"Menurutku biasa saja."

"…."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Senna.

"Bilang aja kalau kau iri!"umpat Chiho.

"Untuk apa aku iri? Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu. Lagipula aku Cuma memberikan pendapatku saja."

"Maaf ya nona Mirokumaru, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu." Sahut Saki.

"Ya ya whatever."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Senna pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Tumben dia gak melawan?" tanya Momo.

"Baguslah. Berarti dia sadar kalau dia gak bisa menang." Seru Tobiume.

"Sudahlah…jangan rebut terus, dong. Gak enak didengar tahu." Rukia memijit-mijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing melihat teman-temannya bertengkar.

"Maaf deh…habisnya dia duluan yang cari gara-gara." Kata Elie.

"Ayo ayo! Sudah waktunya istirahat! Jangan ngerumpi melulu, istirahat sana!" perintah Kyouraku dengan Toa berwarna pinknya *?*

"Hai…"

Rukia dan Ichigo sedang berada di atap gedung, mencari udara segar. Meskipun udara malam dimusim dingin sangatlah membekukan, tapi bagi mereka yang lelah berlatih *maksudnya Rukia* udara dingin akan membuatnya segar kembali. Langitpun menampakkan jutaan bintang, membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan damai.

"Tadi kau benar-benar hebat, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa main piano." Kata Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik, seperti gitar, drum, piano, keyboard, biola, harmonica, dan flute." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, tapi tentu saja Ichigo tidak melihatnya, karena dia sedang sibuk memandangi langit berbintang.

"HAH! Itu mah semua alat musik dong!" ekspresi terkejut sangat terlihat diwajahnya.

"Itu kan alat musik umum yang dipakai untuk band, jadi wajar dong kalau aku bisa."

"Dari mana kau bisa menguasai semua alat itu?"

"Ya belajar, dong… kau ini bagaimana sih."

"Ya deh….apa katamu lah."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya berada didalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hembusan angin malam menemani mereka. Pakaian dan rambut mereka menari-nari seirama dengan semilir angin yang datang kearah mereka. Pemandangan langit malam sangat indah. Berbagai rasi bintang dapat terlihat disana. Bagi yang bisa membaca rasi bintang, malam ini pasti menjadi malam yang menyenangkan, karena mereka bisa menebak-nebak rasi apa yang ada diatas mereka.

"Hei! Itu rasi bintangku!" seru Rukia bersemangat sambil menunjuk satu kumpulan bintang di langit.

"Yang mana?" tanya Ichigo kebingungan.

"Itu! Yang seperti kuda *?*"

"Memangnya rasi bintangmu apa?"

"Capricorn."

"Hmmm. Ulangtahunmu tanggal berapa sih?"

"14 Januari. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku 15 Juli."

"Hooo cancer ya….kalau begitu….ah! itu dia cancer!" jari mungil Rukia menunjuk ke beberapa kumpulan bintang lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah bentuknya kelabang, ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah bodohnya *dibankai Ichigo*

"Kepiting tahu!"

"Lho? Bukannya kalajengking?"

"Terserah kau saja lah." Kata Rukia sambil mengehela nafas.

"Hei…jangan marah dong…" rayu Ichigo sambil mencubit kedua sisi pipi Rukia.

"Adudududuh! Sakit tahu!" Rukia menjerit kesakitan. Iapun memukul-mukul tangan Ichigo yang mencubitnya.

"Hahahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali,sih, jadinya aku ingin mencubitnya!" seru Ichigo dengan tawa yang lepas dan senyuman yang lebar.

Pertengkaran bodoh mereka berlanjut cukup lama. Karena tidak memikirkan kondisi sekitar, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata cokelat memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mata kebencian.

~pukul 21.13 pm~

"Yosh! Minna! Gokurosama deshita! Latihan kita lanjutkan besok, ya!" seru Kyouraku sambil memakai Toa pinknya lagi.

"Gokurosama deshita!"

Semuanya merapikan barang bawaan masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Karena yang mereka bawa hanya tas sekolah *Rukia gak ganti baju. Masih pakai seragam sekolahnya*, jadi mereka tidak perlu berse-beres. Begitu pula dengan Haineko dan Senna.

"Ayo kita pulang.!" ajak Rukia kepada Ichigo dan Haineko.

"Iya."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir bersama-sama. Yang membawa mobil adalah Rukia *dijemput*, Rangiku, dan Chiho. Karena rumah para Haineko ada yang searah, jadinya beberapa ikut menumpang yang bawa mobil. Miki, Saki dan Elie ikut Chiho, Momo dan Tobiume ikut Rangiku. Kalau Ichigo sih….sudah pasti ikut Rukia XDD

"Mata ashita, Ruru-chan, Minna!" seru Rangiku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Para Haineko yang lain menjawabnya dengan 'mata ashita' juga dan lambaian tangan.

Semua memasuki mobil masing-masing. Untuk Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka masuk ke kursi penumpang yang ada dibelakang dan mulai memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Ayo Sentarou , kita pulang."

"Baik, Rukia-sama."

Mobil milik Rukia pun melaju keluar dari tempat parkir. Selama perjalanan, Rukia dan Ichigo terus bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya sekarang mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Tanpa mereka sadari pun, mereka mulai memanggil dengan nama kecil.

Saat mobil yang membawa Ichigo dan Rukia melaju dijalan yang agak menurun dan berjurang disisi kirinya, Sentarou menginjak rem dan mengurangi tekanan pada pedal gas agar mobil tidak melaju terlalu kencang. Akan tetapi, rem tersebut tidak berfungsi. Berkali-kali Sentarou menginjak rem, tetap saja tidak ada reaksi. Ia naikkan rem tangannya, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Kedua rem yang ada di mobil itu tidak berfungsi.

Rukia yang merasa Sentarou bersikap aneh langsung bertanya, "ada apa, Sentarou?"

"Su—mimasen, Rukia-sama, ta—pi remnya tidak berfungsi!" jawab Sentarou dengan nada panik terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"APA!" reaksi Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Rukia pun mulai merasa panik.

"Saya tidak tahu, nona."

"He—hei! Ada belokan!" Ichigo menunjuk jalan yang ada didepan mobil mereka.

Benar saja apa kata Ichigo. Beberapa meter dari mobil mereka ada satu tikungan yang cukup curam. Kalau mobil tidak di rem, mobil itu sudah pasti akan keluar dari jalur dan jatuh ke jurang.

"Bagaimana ini!"

"Keluar!"

"Apa!"

"Cepat keluar dari mobil ini!" seru Ichigo dengan nada panik dan ketakutan.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat keluar!"

Sentarou membuka pintu yang ada disampingnya dan ia segera melompat keluar dari mobil. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Akan tetapi, Ichigo tidak melompat sendirian. Ia buka pintu yang ada disamping kanannya dan menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya lalu melompat keluar.

Mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari mobil yang baru saja menabrak pagar pembatas dan jatuh ke jurang. Kalau saja mereka terlambat beberapa detik, pasti sekarang mereka sudah ada dibawah sana bersama dengan ledakan mobil.

Sentarou jatuh ditempat yang cukup berumput, sehingga luka yang didapatnya tidak terlalu parah. Sementara Ichigo yang melompat ketempat yang beraspal, jatuh terguling bersama dengan Rukia. Karena ia jatuh tidak terkendali, ia tidak bisa menghentikan benturan yang Rukia dapat di kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo dan Sentarou sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Ichigo yang merasa Rukia tidak bergerak segera melepas pelukannya yang erat dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kepala Rukia berdarah.

"Rukia! Bangunlah, Rukia! Rukia!"

"Rukia-sama!"

Dari jauh terdengar samar-samar suara sirine mobil ambulance dan polisi. Sepertinya ada orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit dan kepolisian.

Beberapa orang menghampiri mereka bertiga dan menanyai keadaan mereka, tetapi respon yang orang-orang itu dapat hanya teriakan Ichigo yang memanggil-manggil nama Rukia .

Sementara itu, didalam salah satu mobil yang berhenti ditempat kejadian…

"Cih…mereka berhasil selamat."

"Tapi biarlah…yang selanjutnya tidak akan gagal."

Seringai licik muncul dibibir orang itu. Ia terus memandangi Rukia yang masih pingsan ditangan Ichigo.

"RUKIAA!"

~Chapter 8, End~

Selesai! Wohooooooo!

Gomen readers….Ai hiatus cukup lama. Maklum ya…Ai gy UAS, jadi begini deh….

**Special thanks:**

**Sara Hikari**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Hikari HimeTsukiTen** : makacih dah d R&R dari awal. Padahal chap terakhirnya aja yg d R&R jg ga apa lho ^^

**Noya NamiShiro**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

**Kenshin**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Sarsaway20 : **I Love You Oz! eheheh ^^a

**Hikari Shiroi Tsuki**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Kenshiken-chan**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Wi3nter**

**Dorami fil**

**Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki**

**Rin**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Ruki1415**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Hontouni arigatou buat yang dah ripiu! Ai mohon maaf kalau terlambat banget apdetnya..pendek pula. Ga taw knapa Ai gy gak ada mood buat ngetik. Pengennya baca aja *plak*. Kecelakaannya gaje banget ya? Gomen, Ai ga bakat bikin insiden *?* kayak begitu. Masih ada banyak rencana" jahat yg di pikirkan Aizen lho….

Oya, pada tahu Sentarou, kan? Itu lho…Kotsubaki Sentarou, yang selalu rebut sama kiyoune…

Dan…

Ulangan Ai ga ada yg di remed! Wohoooo! Yes yes yes! Lucky lucky lucky *nari" tarian Lucky'y Ikkaku*

Para readers q yg setia *plak –siapa yg setia sama lo!-* bisa minta tolong isi polling yg ada di profil Ai, gak? Ai butuh buat konsen sama 1 fic. Onegaishimasu… *sembah sujud*

Ok ga usah banyak cingcau

**~Review Please~**


End file.
